Hurry Up and Save Me
by mariah5893
Summary: Gabriella Montez had it all,or so everyone thought.Her boyfriend,Landon violates her all the time and his younger brother,Troy has had enough. Will Troy and Gabriella be able to survive or will some blood be shed? "I can't love my brother's victim." T
1. The Abuse

**_Hurry Up and Save Me_**

**_WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS GRAPHIC AND MAY BE DISTURBING!! IF YOU DO NOT HANDLE RAPE OR ABUSE SCENES, DO NOT READ..._**

**_YOU HAVE BEEN FULLY WARNED, SO NO RUDE COMMENTS......_**

**_AND I KNOW THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I WANTED YOU TO GET A FEELING OF WHAT GABRIELLA GOES THROUGH...._**

**_Tip: Gabriella is very formal like, since her family is wealthy and lives in a mansion. She seems like a girl from the 1800's stuck in the present, but she loves how she is..._**

" I love you.." Landon whispers into my ear as we sit beside eachother in lunch.

Sharpay smiles at us, Chad rolls his eyes, Taylor giggles, and Troy looks away..

I force myself to smile and remember that it isn't their fault. They don't know what happens when they aren't around. The pain I suffer...

They just know the lies. The act that I go through everyday, so people will think that we are the happiest coulple in the world... They only see the mask of happiness I wear to protect them from his own anger..

I force the words out of my chagrin filled mouth, and the mask covers my face.

"Love you, too.." I kiss his cheek and wince internally at the touch. So cold...So sickening...

I hear a gag and glance over to my right to see that it was Troy, Landon's younger, better looking brother.. He doesn't even know....not yet anyway....

"So are you coming to my pool party tonight?" Sharpay asks me before I close my locker.

"Umm...Y-yeah.." I stammer. " Is Landon?"

Sharpay smiles and I already know the answer. "Ofcourse! You guys can totally never be apart.."

"Yeah." I whisper and look down at the floor.

"Yo, doofus." I hear Landon's voice and I turn to see him push Troy to the ground, and he lands hard on his knees. Landon laughs and walks away, slapping me on the butt as he passes.

I feel my heart ache for the blue eyed boy on the floor. I don't know how Landon treats him behind closed doors, but if it is anything like the way he treats me, I feel a whole lot of sympathy for him..

"Are you okay?" I ask, and he looks up at me. I smile comfortingly and walk over to him. He is still in a kneeling position, as if he were praying.

"Just dandy." He mutters and rolls his gorgeous eyes. I never really gotten the chance to know Troy. I've never spoke more than a few words to him before...

I giggle lightly and hold out my hand. He looks at it as if it were poisonous and I whisper.

"Don't worry. I don't bite." He smiles for what seems like the first time and my breathing hitches.

He places his hand in mine and pulls himself up. I kneel down to pick up his book.

" Edgar Allen Poe poems?" I arch an eyebrow and grin. He blushes and rubs the back of his neck.

"Uhh..Yeah..Its alright...I guess..If you like depressing and dark things." He shrugs.

"He's my favorite poet." I hold out the book for him to take and he looks at me confused.

"Really? Mine too." He chuckles and I glance at my watch.

"Yeah.. I gotta go.. See you tonight?" I ask.

"Oh..I don't know.. No one invited me to the party." He looks down at the ground.

"But I just did.." I grin and his eyes sparkle in delight. "And besides Landon is going to be there.."

He frowns. "Yeah.." I nod , and its confirmed that by his expression, he isn't too fond of Landon either.

"Bye." I wave to him and smile like an idiot.

"B-bye." He mutters and turns to walk in the opposite direction.

If this got out people would talk. East High's popular princess, Gabriella Montez, and the prince's younger brother who no one cares for.

But it wasn't like I liked him or anything; I was just being friendly. And if he was Landon's brother then he may have the anger issues, too.

Thinking that name made me stop dead in my tracks. If he knew I had helped his brother, spoke to him, things were going to get bad.....No, things were going to get nasty....

"Red or purple?" Sharpay asks, holding the small bikinis up to her frail body, and turning around infront of the full length mirror.

"Umm.. purple, I guess." I whisper.

"Yeah. Definitley purple..Hmm.. You wear the red..it suits your skin tone.." She throws it over to me and I catch it easily.

"No, no, no way!! I am NOT wearing this.." I laugh dryly. Red, ruffles, sequins, NO WAY!

"Why not..." She says it more as a statement..

"Because, its a bikini. I'm quite proud with my one piece, thank you very much. " I say sarcastically.

"Oh lighten up.." She walks over and pulls my shirt up. "Just try it on.." Her voice trails off and I know what she sees. "How did that happen?" She gasps.

She stares at the huge purple bruise along my ribs and then the one covering most of my breast.

For once in my life I was speechless. "I...uh...umm..fell...going down the stairs. Smacked my side pretty hard on the hand rail.." I wince at the awful excuse..

Her pretty face turns into a frown and I know she knows something is up..

"Uh huh....So you did.." She answers curiously..." Well, atleast let me find you a better one piece than that." She gestures to my faded blue bathing suit.

"Fine.." I groan and pull on my shirt.. "Whatever makes you happy, princess." I roll my eyes.

"Excuse me.. You are one to talk..These days you have gone higher on the social ladder than I."

"So I am more popular?" I giggle and wince as the pain from my side accelerates, the bruise thumping.

She nods and disappears into the closet. So much for having fun tonight.

"Gabriella, Hi." A cute brunette waves. I wave back.

"Yo, Gabriella." A tall guy nods. I smile in return.

Being popular I learned one thing. Everyone knows your name, but not the pain behind it. I felt truly sorry for celebrities.

"Ella." I hear the one voice I don't want to nickname he called me all the time, Ella, I absolutely despised it. But I knew I had to obey him. I turn, placing a smile on my face.

"Landon!" I scream like a little school girl with candy, and run over to him.

While wrapping my arms around his neck, he swings me in circles, like the happy couple we aren't.

"Good girl." He whispers in my ear and I know he means that I won't be hurt tonight as long as I act like the good little girlfriend trying to please her boyfriend , while I'm the hurt puppy trying to obey her master.

He leans in and kisses me on the lips. Its repulsive and I must be delirious for kissing back, but what is a girl to do in my situation?

He finally pulls away and walks over to the side of the pool. Everyone looks away and smiles. They don't understand...

I wipe my mouth with the sleeve of my shawl harshly, trying to get the disgusting taste and feeling to leave.

"Do you love him?" A husky voice surprises me and I turn and gasp, grasping my chest.

"Oh, Troy. You frightened me." I smile and shake the feelings away. " Do I what??"

"Do you love him?" He asks again and this time I frown.

"What kind of question is that?" I demand.

"A very serious one." He smirks and looks away. "Please just answer it."

"I will not. What's it to you?" I step closer to him and I can't help but notice that his chest is bare and he is wet from swimming in the pool. His hair disheveled and his eyes...Oh goodness..his eyes are sparkling..

"Its everything..." He answers huskily. "Does he hurt you?"

I can feel myself grow confused and I stare at him like an idiot.

"This conversation has ended." I announce and turn to walk away. He grabs my hand and an electric shock shoots through my arm, but I ignore it and yank my hand free.

I stomp away furiously...but I don't even know why.. How could I be furious for him asking a question that the answer was true? Did he know how Landon was? Would I ever get away from him?? Did he hurt Troy, too?

These were all questions I have no answer to.

"What was that?" Taylor asks, staring at an embarassed Troy.

"Nothing. It was absolutely nothing." I answer automatically. "Just some silly little mishap."

Taylor shakes her head. "Okay. Whatever you say."

I walk over to a lawn chair and sit down. I sigh and unwillingly remove my shawl.

Atleast I was in a one piece. It is pink, sparkly, and unlike me.

"Gabriella, hop in!" Sharpay exclaims as she swims over to the side of the pool. "Let your inner freak out, and just have fun.."

I giggle at the little girl Sharpay could be sometimes, and decided I should have some fun..

I run towards the pool and jump. I wrap my arms around my knees and hold my breath.

The coolness of the water surrounds me and I feel peaceful, but what happens when I come up?

Once my oxygen level was so low I rise to the top for air and gasp. I hear Sharpay giggling and I giggle myself.

I was having fun for one split second until I hear him whisper into my ear.

"Time to go." He sounds angry over something and I feel my insides turn to mush. The words flow through his gritted teeth. "And I mean now." He roars into my ear and I jump even though its only a harsh whisper.

"Ofcourse, no other time would be better." I smile and kiss his cheek, which was truly and utterly revolting.

I climb up the ladder and he is right behind me. He finally notices that I am in a new bathing suit, a prettier much sexier bathing suit than I had ever wore before.

"You look delicious, Ella." He murmers, and I know tonight will be bad, very bad.

"Thanks." I sigh, and I don't mean it. Not one bit....

We are in his truck and the silence is peaceful, but I have to ask him.

"Landon, may I ask you one question and you promise not to get upset?" I ask politely enough that he smiles softly.

"Sure whatever." His smile his soft, yet his voice is hard and cold. I nod and think of how to word it.

" You do not have to answer if you do not like, but are you....'going to teach me a lesson' tonight?" I use his phrase for my suffering. He glares at me and keeps his calm.

"You know," He acts as if he is pondering on it and I feel a slight relief that he may not, but then his face turns into anger. "For asking that, I just might."

I feel my heart sink and I nod without speaking. I silently pray to God in my head that I'll make it through another night....

We pull into his drive and he jumps out of the truck and pulls my door open.

He grips me by the hair and I shriek in agony. I clutch at his wrist but it is no use.

He drags me up the front steps and throws me against the side of his house, while he opens the door. The pain rockets through my system and I know it will only get worse.

I keep my tears back, for it will only pleasure him more if I cry. He presses me against the wall and I try to push him away.

"Fucking bitch..." He whisperes hotly into my ear and I struggle to keep him off of me. " Never disrespect me.." I feel one hot hand slam against my face and one single tear escapes.

"I don't mean to." I hiss and this only makes him angrier. He rips my shawl off and I know what's coming. "Please not this..Not tonight..." I plead. I thought tonight would be physical abuse, not sexual...

"Just SHUT UP!!!" He screams and I wish his parents were home instead of always at work.

He presses his palm flat against my throat and I try my best to breathe. He pulls down the bathing suit and laughs.

"You looked so delicious in that bathing suit, too." He repeats his words from earlier.

I manage out of his grasp and run for it, but he pushes me down onto my stomach, on the floor. And I feel him press up against me and that's when my pain began..


	2. Getting to know Troy

**__**

Hurry Up and Save Me

WARNING: THIS STORY IS GRAPHIC AND MAY BE DISTURBING!! IF YOU DO NOT HANDLE RAPE OR ABUSE SCENES, DO NOT READ...

YOU HAVE BEEN FULLY WARNED, SO NO RUDE COMMENTS......

**_Gabriella's POV_**

**_11:27 AM Saturday_**

**_Landon's House_**

I step out of his house and into the early morning air. The birds are singing and I take a deep breath..

Today was Saturday and I was free of him for today... I wrap what's left of my shawl around me and start running despite the shearing pain between my legs.

I keep running, letting the wind brush past my face and I feel free...That's all I've ever wanted to be is just....Free....

I step into my parent's mansion and sigh. I know that if I yell no one will answer, for no one was ever home. Father was always working at his company and mother was probably out shopping or with some other guy..

I was, as always, alone..

I take the stairs two at a time and cry. I let it all out. All two years of my pain is released in this moment, and I feel better but not fully satisfied.

I lie down onto my bed and wipe the tears away.. I promise myself that I will never cry for him again..

Instantly my antique pearl phone rings. I sqeeze my eyes shut at the shrill sound and answer.

"Hello?" My voice is hoarse and my throat raw from screaming.

"Hello,Gabriella?" His voice is velvet and honey-like and it takes me a second to understand who this voice belongs to.

"Troy?" I ask, my heart pounding faster and faster. Okay, I'll admit it. I've had a crush on Troy Bolton forever.. and I knew that our reputations didn't mix well, but I couldn't help my feelings.

I ended up settling for Landon Bolton, because he was popular and my friends loved him, and honestly I thought he was a nice guy but a few months of happy couple mush turned into a nightmare...

"Yeah..Umm...I'm sorry for last night," Last night? Did he know what happened? " when I hounded you with all those questions." Oh. That... Ofcourse he wouldn't know about the other thing...

"Oh..Its fine..I-uh.." I stammered. This was one of those awkward moments when you have no idea what to say back..

"Listen, do you want to, ya know, hang out?" He chuckles nervosusly and I can't breathe.

"Uh...today? I mean..I don't know..." I smile and the line is silent. "Hello?"

"Oh. I understand.. Bye." His voice is hurt and I feel guilty.

"Wait, Troy." I sigh. "I think you're a great guy, but I'm trying to protect you.."

"What?" He asks, curiously.

"If you go out with me, you might suffer serious consequences." I try not to cry at the thought.

"From who?" He asks, irritation in his voice.

"From your own blood..." I breathe heavily.

"My brother?" He chuckles. "Brie, I suffer the consequences everyday; today wouldn't be any different."

"You do?" I whisper lightly. He doesn't answer and I sigh. "Okay. Fine. How about you come over here?Around eight-thirty. I'm all alone and I can fix a great meal.."

He chuckles. "Sounds great.."

"Bye." I smirk.

"Bye, Brie." He chuckles and the lind goes dead.

I smile and place the phone down. He's a nice guy, but why is my heart thumping, my legs trembling, and my stomach flipping from the sound of his voice?

* * *

**_Gabriella's House_**

**_2:45 PM Saturday_**

I walk downstairs and freeze in my tracks.

"W-what are you doing here?" I ask quietly. I feel weak and sick.

"Just checking on you. " Landon smirks and stands up from the couch.

"What do you mean?"

He walks over to me and whispers into my ear heatedly.

"Did you take your pill?"

"You mean birth control?" I question and his face grows red, angry.

"Shut up. Do you want anyone to hear?" He hisses and then slaps my face.

"No ones around to hear.." I whimper. He nods and looks around.

"Well, did you?" He hisses.

"Yes.." I breathe.

"Good. Don't want anyone thinking your a slut.." He smirks and kisses my forehead. "See ya."

He strolls out of the double doors and I kneel to the floor. I will not cry for him..

My body shakes and I control it easily, but the pain inside me...I can never control...

* * *

**_Gabriella's House_**

**_8:29 PM Saturday_**

"Coming!" I shout at the top of my lungs when the doorbell sounds. Butterflies flutter in my tummy but I ignore them.

I take a deep breath and open the door. "Good Evening, Troy. How are you?" I ask in my most polite tone. He smirks and nods.

"Very good. And you?" He whispers in a serious tone.

"Never Better." I giggle and we stand there.

"Are you going to let me in or are we going to eat here in your doorway?"

I blush, immediately embarassed and open the door wider. "Sorry. Please come in.."

He walks by me and he smells of honey and cinnamon. He looks handsome tonight, as usual.

His hair is neatly cut and his eyes are a brilliant aqua.

"The kitchen is right this way." I gesture for him to follow with my pointer finger and begin walking to the kitchen.

" house is amazing.." He mutters, looking around.

"Thanks..." I sigh. " I don't really care for it.. Since I was a little girl I've dreamed of living in a small, white, two-story home.."

"Really? Over this mansion?" Shock in his voice.

"Yeah. I mean, wouldn't you want to be in a smaller home with your family, full of love and comfort. Rather a huge mansion all alone and no one to love or comfort you?"

I turn to him and he gazes at me. What was he thinking?? I wish I knew..

"How do you feel now that you are not alone here?" He takes a step closer and I can't move.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I breathe and he steps closer again. Our faces are only inches apart and I can feel his hot,mint breath blow against my face.

"Yes, and I want it answered truthfully." He looks down and bite his lip..

"Right now I feel...comforted and not at all alone." I smile. He frowns and looks up at me..

"But not loved?" He asks and there is a hint of amusement in his voice.

I feel my insides ache and I look away, tears filling my eyes.

"I've never felt loved, Troy... No one cares....No one did....No one will..." Why was I telling him this, but it felt so good to get it off my burdened chest that I let out a breath I never knew I had.

"I care...I have....And I always will." He speaks calmly, and my head snaps up in his direction, shocked by his words...

"What??" I feel a smile coming on and I can't control it from showing.. "You do??"

He nods and begins to lean in....Before his lips touch mine I turn my head...

"No.." I whisper and his face turns into hurt.. "I'm sorry, but I cannot..."

"Yeah. I'm sorry, too." He whispers harshly.. I nod and look away.

"Its not you..." He cuts me off before I can finish.

"Trust me, Montez. I've heard it before. 'Its not you, its me.'" He hisses harshly into my face and I wince.

"That is not what I was going to say.." I whimper, feeling my tears appear.

"Oh then, what were you going to say?" He rolls his eyes sarcastically.

"I was going to say its not you, its your brother...."

"Landon?" He arches an eyebrow.

"Yes..." I sigh and run my fingers through my waves.

"What about him?" He asks smoothly, as if he doesn't know..

"Troy, lets not talk about it..Lets go eat. I am absolutely starving and I made my best dish." I smirk. He groans and then sighs.

"Fine...For now..." He points a firm finger at me and winks. "May I escort you to the table, Miss. Montez?" He bows and then hold out his hand.

"So cheesy.." I mutter and roll my eyes..He grins and I nod. " Ofcourse, .."

I place my hand in his and my body shudders at the electricity coursing through my body.

"Cold?" He furrows his eyebrows in confusion. I shake my head and smile.

"No...Just right, thank you.." We walk to the kitchen and he holds the chair out for me. I sit and thank him..

This was going to be a night to remember...

* * *

**_Gabriella's House_**

**_9:17 PM Saturday_**

**_After Dinner_**

"So...." He grins and rubs his stomach.

"Soo.." I emphases the "o" and grin back..

"Wow, you sure can cook, Ella." He yawns and stretches..

My insides burst and tears prick my eyes.

"Do not call me that.." I whisper through clenched teeth. He looks at me shocked at my sudden harshness.

"Why?" He stands up and walks over to my chair and I flinch away from kneels to the floor beside my chair. Because of Landon, I will never be able to have a normal conversation with a guy again...

"Because...." Should I tell him?? Prolly not, but I will anyway. " Because your brother calls me that...." He shrinks to the floor, suddenly hurt.

"Oh.." He sighs and looks down. "I understand. Its your pet name..Only he can call you that...Your boyfriend.." he whispers the last two words and I shake my head violently.

"No. That isn't it at all.." Indeed it wasn't. "Its because he calls me that when he is mad at me..." I half-lie. He did call me that when he was mad at me, but I wasn't going to tell him that I despise that name because I hate his brother..

He frowns.. "He gets mad a lot, doesn't he?" Why is he trying to get me to say this stuff? Maybe Landon set him up to see if I would squeal to anybody..

"Umm...Its time for you to go now...My parents will be home any second." I'm lying again..

He jumps up and runs for the door. I giggle and run after him. "Not that fast, Wildcat.."

He suddenly stops and he's grinning..I playfully smack him on the shoulder.

"Is it proper to give you a good-night kiss or hug?" He asks politely and I hesitate.

After last night I wasn't truly comfortable with touching another guy that way...

"I do not think you best..." I whisper and look down at the street. "Im sorry."

He shakes his head, sighs, and then fake smiles. "No. Don't be."

I nod and I just cannot meet his intense gaze.

"Handshake??" He smirks and I laugh loudly. He just will not give up...

"Ofcourse." I'm still laughing.. A handshake wasn't that bad. I place my hand in his and he gives it a soft, yet firm shake..

"Good-bye.." He begins to walk away..

"Do you have to say it like you won't see me again?? Can you not say 'See you later'?" I yell and he turns around, and gazes at me.

"See ya, Brie..." He smiles sadly,and walks away...

"See you.." I whisper, but he is already gone....

* * *

_**No one's POV**_

**_11:53 AM Sunday_**

"So what did you do yesterday, Mija?" Gabriella's mother asks as they walk out of church..

"What do you care?" Gabriella storms ahead of her parents and controls the tears.

Gabriella knew that deep down she did still love her parents, but for the moment she despised them.

Because of them, she never had a childhood. Because of them, she never had the help she needed. Because of them, she was alone. Because of them, she was dieing inside.

All she ever wanted was to have a family, and by family she means the true definition.

That's all she ever asked for from God, and never has he given it to her.

"Gabriella!" A different voice rings in the air. Sharpay runs over to her frazzled friend and hugs her.. "Gabby, are you okay?" She whispers into her ear..

"If you call having parents who do not care 'okay' ,then yeah, I'm ecstatic..." She sighs sarcastically..

"They care, Gabriella. Its just they are busy." Sharpay shrugs as if it is nothing..

"Dad may be busy with work, but mom...all she does is spend her time shopping or with another guy...." She walks down to the sidewalk and begins to walk down the street.

Sharpay follows her. "I'm sorry, sweetie...At least you have Landon."

Gabriella flinches at the name and keeps on walking.. "No.." She mutters, but Sharpay doesn't hear.

"Sharpay!"Her mother calls. "Come on!!"

"One second, mommy!" Sharpay screams and catches up with Gabriella."Gabby, atleast give me a hug.."

Gabriella is irritated, yet manages to give her bestfriend a hug.

"Bye." Sharpay smiles comfortingly.

"Bye." Gabriella smiles back and walks away..

Minutes later she hears a horn honk. Landon's SUV pulls up next to her.

"Babe, need a ride?" He calls out and Gabriella screams internally..

She can't say no, or who knows what..She nods and walks around to the other side of the vehicle. She begins to open the passenger's door when she sees someone else is already in there.

"Troy?" Gabriella smiles. He smiles back and winks.

"Babe, get in the back.." Landon orders and she hops in without another word...

"Don't you wanna know where we are going?" Landon smirks evilly.

She shakes her head. "No, not really. I was hoping you would take me home.."

He laughs crazily. "No. We're going to a club that just opened downtown."

"A club?" She asks surprised, glancing at Troy's seat. He gives her a reassuring smile in the outside mirror.. She glared and looks away..

A club meant drinking, hookers, sex, dancing....Maybe he was just like Landon after all.

"What if I don't want to go??" She raises a delicate eyebrow. She feels pretty confident that he won't have an outburst while Troy was here, but she wasn't positive.

"What if I said shut your mouth and no one gets hurt..." He gives her a glare in the driver's mirror.(whatever you call that mirror between the two seats..lol)

She shrinks back in her seat and gazes out the window.

She knew tonight was going to be bad, and all she was asking for was for someone to _**hurry up and save her...**_

__

__


	3. Hurry Up and Save Me

_**Hurry Up and Save Me**_

_**WARNING: THIS STORY IS GRAPHIC AND MAY BE DISTURBING!! IF YOU DO NOT HANDLE RAPE OR ABUSE SCENES, DO NOT READ...**_

_**YOU HAVE BEEN FULLY WARNED, SO NO RUDE COMMENTS......**_

**_I know this is short, but ive been busy and i'm so sorry.._**

_**At Dominique's Club**_

_**Troy's POV**_

I look around the club and see Landon pressing himself up against some slut, and she willingly sways against him to the music. I shudder and look around some more.

Where was Gabriella? Finally, my eyes focus on a small brunette sitting at the bar, and she looks so alone and uncomfortable.

The multi-colored lights shimmer off her skin and her hair is so glossy. Her deep, chocolate eyes twinkle, but are they tears?

She looks absolutely beautiful and I can't help but feel what I feel for her..

I sigh and begin to walk towards her.. She has a beer in hand and I'm utterly shocked that she drinks.

I sit beside her and cross my arms on the countertop.

"One martini.." I whisper and glance over at her..

"So, you're into this??Going to clubs and what not??" She asks and glares at me and I see she is disapointed.. She thought I was better than him....and I am...so much better..

"Not really..." I shrug. "I just come cause Landon makes me...You know he has a bad temper.." I take a sip of my drink that the bartender just placed down..

"Oh..." She nods, and I can tell she is deep in thought.

"And how did you get a fake ID?" I whisper and then smirk..

She giggles and blushes.. "Landon....You?"

"Same." I grin and for some reason I cannot pull my eyes from hers..

"You want to dance?" She holds out her hand and I shake my head..

"I can't." I chuckle nervously. She must think I'm an idiot for not being able to dance...Almost anyone can...

"Everyone can dance.." She laughs and takes a gulp of her beer...or might I say Root Beer...

"Not me.." I shake my head and take a gulp of my martini... I feel something grip my hand and then she pulls me from the stool.. "Brie, I seriously can't."

"Atleast try, for me.." She whines like a little girl, bats her eyelashes,gives me puppy dog eyes, and I feel my heart thump at her playfullness..

"Anything for you.." I murmer and she turns to face me. The music switches to a fast beat and she begins to sway her hips.

She playfully wraps her arms around my neck and I feel the rythym of her hips against mine.

I gently place my hands against her sides and grind against her.. She giggles and turns and presses her backside against my torso. She once again wraps her arms around my neck, and slides against me, down to the floor, and up again..

I feel myself stiffen and I cannot believe she has this wildside to her.. She always seemed so innocent and formal.. Where was she hiding this other Gabriella??

I don't know, but I like it.

We continue to dance until the song ends. She gazes up at me and I feel myself being pulled towards her.

I lean in towards her again and this time she doesn't pull away. She begins to lean in too, and then...

"Troy!!Gabriella!!" Landon shouts over the music and we turn our heads to see him coming towards us..Did he see us??

Gabriella takes three steps away from me and looks at the ground...Her breathing accelerates and a sob escapes her lips, but no tears fall....

"I'm so sorry..." She whispers, looking into my eyes. "Now we both suffer.." Her face becomes a mask of hurt and helplessness...

"What the hell were you two doing??" He screams and looks back and forth between us.

"Dancing." I say at the exact moment Gabriella says 'Nothing.'

"Well which was it?? Dancing or nothing??" He hisses and grabs her wrist.

"Dude, just let her go..We were 'dancing', but to her it was probably 'nothing' since she loves you.." I answer how he would want to hear it, but not truthfully..

He nods and looks down at her.."Is it true?"

She's silent for a moment and then looks up at him, rage has filled her eyes and it scares me..

"No..Its not.." She mutters, and yanks her wrist away.

" What?" He tilts his head to the side and yells.

"We were dancing and it was everything to me..I'm tired of how you treat me...I'm tired of being the good little girlfriend who suffers...Kill me if you will, but I'm not backing down now.."

She turns and walks away.. He stares after her in shock and then runs after her..Who knows what he will do to her....

* * *

I look everywhere for them and I find no sign.. Might as well go home....I walk out of the bar and into the cold night air..

I sigh and walk along the sidewalk, filling my lungs with the fresh air. My insides still ache to touch her...to kiss her...to protect her...

When I walk inside it is dark and silent.. He isn't home yet...Where is he??

I decide to take a shower... I walk upstairs to the bathroom and turn on the water..I place my fingers under the water and they tingle..

My mind...all the images in my mind are of her...Her skin..her hair..her eyes...her face..her body...

I undress, throw the clothes on the floor, and step in.. The water washes over me, taking all the stress with it..

I keep thinking about what she said.'We were dancing and it was everything to me'..What did she mean??

Suddenly I hear a loud thump and I instantly freeze. What was that?? I step out of the shower.

I stand there naked and listen..Goosebumps form on my skin....I turn off the water and wrap the towel around my waist..

I open the bathroom door and step out....I take a deep breath.

Its still dark and I glance around...Then I make out a shadow moving up the stairs...

"Landon..." I mutter when I see him strolling up the stairs, and then I see it..The anger in his eyes... "What's wrong??" I ask, taking a hesitant step forward...

He's not answering me and I take another step forward.. What was wrong with him? It couldn't be over Gabriella this afternoon, could it?

"Landon.." I mutter again and then my eyes catch a glimpse of something.. He reaches the top and I see he is dragging something...someone by the wrist...

Her waves are frizzy and disheveled...Her eye is swollen and she's crying..

Landon enters his bedroom door and Gabriella grabs onto it..

"Please Landon..I'm sorry for saying that to you..I didn't mean it.." She whimpers, trying to pull away. I still cannot see him, and they have not seen me..

"Gabriella??" My voice is shaky and it sounds like a cry.. Her chocolate eyes glance up..

"Troy.." She breathes and a hint of a smile forms on her face, but disappears when Landon grabs her hair.. "Hurry up and save me.." She whispers before he pulls her in and the door slams shut behind them.

I stand there and wait for it...Its silent and then it happens...

The scream pierces my ears like a knife and I drop to my knees..Why can't I move?? She needs me more than ever and I'm just standing here...

* * *

**_Gabriella's POV_**

The door closes behind me and he's still pulling my hair..

He throws me to the floor and walks away...I look around and cry, as I had promised myself I never would again..

Its silent and I'm wondering what is going on, and then it happens.. The blow is so quick and painful.

His foot rams into my side and I hear a loud crunch.. My rib...

I scream at the top of my lungs.I'm not even sure if I am actually doing I scream...as loud as I have ever screamed and the pain is horrible...

I cannot move or think or breathe..for if I do it will only be more pain.. Another kick..more screams...

Why me? What had I ever done to deserve this? Why did God have to put me through this?

"You haven't quite learned your lesson, yet.." Landon smirks above me and pulls out a knife from his pocket..

It shimmers in the light and I know this is it..I'm going to die...

I never got to tell my parents I truly loved them..I never told Sharpay how much she meant to me,or that I was sorry for being rude to her...I never told Troy that....I might....just love him.

He presses the tip of the knife lightly against my stomache and pulls up my shirt.. I feel it barely penetrate my skin..

A loud smash and Landon groans and falls to the floor..I lie still on the floor waiting for him to jump up and stab me...

"C'mon...." I hear another voice whisper and an arm slides under my neck and under my knees.(Bridal style)

My eyes open to see Troy holding me and Landon, unconsious, on the floor and a broken lamp beside his head..

I wrap my arms around Troy's neck..

I'm not really sure what is going on, and I soon drift into unconsiousness in Troy's arms.. And I have no idea where he is taking me and what is about to happen..

.but I know wherever it is..Landon will find me.

_**He always does..　**_

__


	4. I'm Over It'

_**Hurry Up and Save Me**_

_**''The Other Bolton Boy"**_

_**PS: I changed the name to Hurry Up and Save Me "The Other Bolton Boy"**_

_**WARNING: THIS STORY IS GRAPHIC AND MAY BE DISTURBING!! IF YOU DO NOT HANDLE RAPE OR ABUSE SCENES, DO NOT READ...**_

_**YOU HAVE BEEN FULLY WARNED, SO NO RUDE COMMENTS......**_

**_Unknown_**

_**Gabriella's POV**_

I awake to a jolt, and sweat is trickling off my body. The room is dark and unknown. I sit up quickly. Where am I? What happened?

I glance to my left to find someone lieing beside me, but facing away..

"Mmm.." He groans and turns to look at me.."Brie..." He sits up and I now know that the jolt was him turning over...

"Troy??" I ask, and take a deep breath.. "Where are we??What happened?"

I automatically grab my side and gasp. The pain...Flashes of memory...The kicking...The knife..

"Ahh..." I groan and a tear slips from my eye...

"Gabby.." Troy wraps an arm around my shoulder.. "What's hurting??Please, tell me.."

"My side..I think...."I wince. "I think my rib is broken..."

"May I check?" His hands hesitate at my side.. I nod, feeling my heart hammer against my chest..

His hand gently slide against my side and he lifts my shirt. My skin tingles where his fingers touch.. I glance down and my side his purple and blue, and there is a small bump..A broken bone..

I look away, feeling myself grow sick at the damage.. Troy draws in a shaky breath and he lightly traces the area.

"Its broken..." He whispers, pulling down my shirt.. "I'm so sorry." He shakes his head and rubs his temple.. "I'll kill him, Brie.. I swear to G--"

"Don't say that.." I cut him off.." No matter what he has done..He is still your brother..Your blood...And never swear to God..Its a sin.."

He smirks and lies on his side, his left elbow holding him up while he places his face in his hand..

"You are such a goody two shoes.." He laughs and I blush..

"Well, I don't deny it... I believe in being well mannered and unsinful...If that is even a word.." I shrug..

"I believe the correct word is innocent.." He smiles and looks down at the bed cover.. "And that little dance in the club wasn't very well mannered.."

I giggle." Well I do believe in having a little fun every once in awhile.."

He nods and he seems deep in thought.. "Brie.."

"Yeah?"

"We need to get you to a doctor.." He sits up and pulls on his jacket..

"Where are we even at?" I yawn and glance around again.. "A motel?"

"Yeah." He nods. "About ten miles out of Albuquerque."

I nod and sigh.."Still not far enough...."

"Only for now..I'm gonna get you away from here...from him.." He kneels down beside the bed and places a hand over mine..

"Why are you doing this for me??" I smile. "He's your brother and I'm just some girl.."

He shakes his head.. "Gabriella, you are not just any girl. You are a wonderful, caring, beautiful woman who does not deserve the suffering that Landon has been putting you through."

I shake my head and look away. "Thanks but I still don't understand."

"You don't have to understand.." He mutters and stands up, carefully wrapping his arm under my neck and knees. I wrap my arms around his neck and cry out in pain.

"Oh my God!" I whimper. "Troy, I cannot do this. It is far too painful." A tear escapes my eye as the throbbing in my side increases.

"Its going to be alright." He whispers into my ear and I hear the door close behind us. I bury my face into the crook of his neck and cry.

Why did this happen? What had I ever done to deserve this? Sure, I've sinned, but I don't deserve this...Do I?

He places me in the passenger's seat and I let out a breath. The pain subsides for now and my eyelids grow heavy.

"Stay with me, Brie." He places a hand on my thigh. I see the lights of houses pass us in the darkness as the vehicle moves.

"Troy, I'm not going to die of a few broken ribs." I giggles and stop suddenly when I feel the pain return.

I can see him grimace and he looks straight ahead. "There is always the possibility that if you move to much the ribs may penetrate your organs."

I feel myself frown and a sudden fear fills my chest. "You know, I could have went all night without knowing that. I am very paranoid, Troy, you didn't have to make it any worse."

"I'm sorry, but you needed to know that there is a possibility, and---"

"Just get to the doctor and be silent.." I cut him off and glare out the window. I know that the guy was trying to help, and yes I have a crush on him, but golly gee, does he have to be so caring? Its kinda annoying! But yet, somehow sweet...and romantic..

There is no respose and I feel the tension. I must have hurt his feelings, but my nerves are very frazzled right at the moment and I do not need more.

Soon the bright hospital sign appears infront of us and Troy pulls into the parking lot and parks the vehicle.

There is a moment of silence and he looks over at me and breaks it.

"I'm going to go get a wheelchair and check you in. Stay here and do NOT move.." He orders sternly, emphasizing the word 'not'.

"But--" I start to whimper and he points a finger and cuts me off.

"No 'buts'. I mean it.." He kisses me on the cheek and tingles remain as he leaps out the door and slams it behind him.

My heart pounds as I watch him disappear from me and into the hospital.

It is so silent that my ears are buzzing and my breathing accelerates. What if he knows I'm hear?

What if he grabs me now and I never see Troy or anyone again?

What if--

"Ahhhh!" I scream as a loud noise interrupts my thoughts.

" Shit, Brie! Its me!!" Troy screams and wraps his arms gently around my shoulders.

The noise was the opening of the car door...

"I-I-I thought you were Landon.." I choke and look down at my trembling fingers.

"Shh...You're safe...." He stokes my hair gently.

"Not likely..I'll never be safe as long as he is alive.." I whisper.

He's silent, because he knows I'm right. He soon helps me into the wheelchair and we stroll into the hospital.

The nurse spots us and smiles. "We're ready for you."

We follow her into the ER and my stomach grows queasy. I loathe hospitals...

"So what happened here.." The doctor says is more as a statement than a question.

What was I going to say? I can't tell them that Landon beat me...Luckily, Troy answers for me.

"She fell down two flights of stairs."

The doctor arches his thick eyebrow at me. "Is that true, Miss?"

I hesitate and then nod. "Yes."

He nods, letting it go and then stands and pulls my shirt up some. "Let's take a look then.."

The bruises are still purple and blue. My stomach is swollen, not flat like it was.. Doesn't that usually mean..internal bleeding??

I shake the thought away and concentrate on Troy's hand on my shoulder.

"Wow. You took a pretty good fall." The doctor mutters and rubs his fingers over my side. "At least three broken ribs..Not that bad..I've had worse...Hmm.."

"Well?" Troy asks imapatiently. "Is she going to be fine or not?"

"She'll be fine,but we need to take some X-rays to make sure there are no more broken bones."

I groan internally at the very thought...

After getting the X-ray results and finding out I had only three broken ribs, thank goodness no internal bleeding, the doctor gave me a special wrap to wrap around my torso to keep the ribs in place and some pain killers.

"Troy.." I break the silence that fills the moving vehicle.

"Hmm??" He answers, still looking ahead.

"We can't run forever. We can't hide, either. We have to face him sooner or later and I, personally, choose sooner.."

He snorts. "Why? So he can kill us both? No thanks, Gabriella."

"If he doesn't kill us, I'm going to kill him.." He chuckles and then stops when he realizes the seriousness in my voice.

"Brie, you don't mean that...Its a sin to harm someone..."

"I'm tired of being weak and the good little girl. I need to step out of bounds...And even God knows Landon deserves it...I'm not going to let him push me around anymore..Even if that means going to hell..I'll do it..."

He shakes his head. "I won't let you.."

I furrow my brows. "Okay. I'm confused. You want to kill him and I want to kill him, but neither of us will allow the other to do it.. Why?" I smirk at the confusing reality.

"Well, I'm not afraid to go to hell, and I know you don't deserve to go to hell.."

"But you don't either." I interrupt, and he smiles.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't, but you are so innocent and I am not." He places a thick hand over my fragile one.

"I'm not so innocent either." I mutter, thinking of the night Landon raped me. He gazes over at me and I look back at him. "Watch the road." I giggle, and he willingly turns his eyes back to the darkness infront of us.

"Gabriella.." My heart thumps at the sound of my name on his lips, and I know its wrong to feel this way over a Bolton boy, but I cannot help myself.

"Yeah?" I ask, leaning my head against the back of the carseat and smiling at him.

"I've been wanting to tell you something for awhile now, but I feel it may make this journey awkward for us.."

I laugh. "So now this is a journey, huh?"

He laughs and blushes. "Ha...That does sound weird, but you catch my drift."

I take a deep breath. "Yeah. What is it?"

"I-um- I think a lot of you." His eyes remain on the road.

"Well, I thik a lot of you, too." I answer. He shakes his head.

"No, you don't understand. I mean--ugh...nevermind."

"Troy, I know what you mean." I reassure him.

He smiles. "Yeah, when Landon first introduced us two years ago I had the hugest crush on you."

A huge smile forms on my lips. "Really?" I ask a little more shrill than I intended.

"Yeah, but don't worry." He grumbles.

I arch an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He looks over at me and places a fake smile. "I'm over it."

I feel my heart sink and I look away. "Oh." I whisper, and then place a fake smile on my lips aswell. "That's good."

But the ache in my chest is unbearable...

His words echo in my ears...

_"I'm over it."_

_**It echoes in my heart aswell.　**_

__


	5. Falling Inlove With My Brother's Victim

_**Hurry Up and Save Me**_

_**''The Other Bolton Boy"**_

_**Please leave more comments...I have fewer than I had before and I'm sorry if u guys find it boring...lol..so leave me some reviews telling me some ideas on the next few chapters... **_

**_Motel-10 miles out of Albuquerque_**

_**Gabriella's POV**_

I groan and reach for the phone in the darkness as its shrill ring awakens me.

"H-Hello?" I yawn and run a hand through my disheveled hair. I'm still half asleep, but the heavy breathing on the other end awakens my nerves. "Who's there?"

"I'm on my way..." A hush whisper answers me and then the line goes dead.. I sit there in shock, the phone still stuck to my ear and I can feel my mouth gaping open.

"Who was that?" Troy mutters from the couch.. I feel the hot tears stream down my cheeks, but I do not move to wipe them away."Brie?" He asks and stands up.

He walks over to the bed unsteadily and then sits next to me. He looks at me in confusion and then gently takes the phone away from my ear.

"Gabriella, who was that?" He asks again. "Gabriella!" He yells and I finally manage to snap out of it. I look over at him and I know he knows. The fear is in his eyes, too.

"He's found us." I whisper and wrap my arms around my knees. I feel so small compared to this world. So helpless and vulnerable.

"We have to go." He jumps up and grabs his jacket.

"No." I whisper. He looks over and frowns.

"What?" He asks gently.

"I said 'no'." I answer more loudly. "I'm not running forever."

I can see that he's angry. He quickly strolls over to me and grabs me by the shoulders.

"You know if we stay here something bad will happen." He shakes me fiercly. "Don't you!?"

I nod and whisper. "Yes, but that's why you need to leave and I'll stay here to face him."

He shakes his head. "No." He picks me up bridal style. "You're coming with me."

I thrash my arms and kick my legs. "No, Troy Bolton, put me down NOW!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

He grabs the car keys and we are out the door in two seconds. I keep fighting, but he is too strong for me.

Why is he putting himself in danger like this? He could run now, but instead he has to

take me with him...It doesn't make sense, since I know that he doesn't like me in that way anymore.

He places me in the carseat and straps me in. "You know for someone with broken ribs, you sure can fight." He hisses and then smirks.

"I'm stronger than all you men think." I smile, and look away. "Let's just go, wildcat, before you get us both killed."

"Yes ma'am." He salutes me with a huge grin and then hops into the car.

"How can you be so carefree and joking at a time like this?" I ask curiously. He smiles and starts the engine.

"Cause when I'm with you all my worries like my bestfriend, Gabriella. My first friend." He bites his lip and starts to drive.

I feel my heart ache with sympathy. "You've never had any friends?"

He shakes his head. "Unless you call Landon a friend...No.."

I gaze forward at the road. "I never knew I had it somewhat lucky.." I whisper.

"You have everything, Gabriella. Money, friends, popularity..."

"But I have to suffer to get it.." I cry out. "Why doesn't anyone understand that??!!" I throw my hands in the air and shriek. "UGH!!"

"I do understand that..." He whispers. Its silent for a moment and I gaze at the sun beaming over the hilltops.

"Look at the sunrise..Its so beautiful.." I gaze at it in wonder. How could something so beautiful exist in a world like this? And then I look over at Troy and wonder how could he exist in this world either? He doesn't care what people think of him..

And he's so goodlooking..His eyes must be from another world..

"Yeah..." He whispers and looks over at me quickly.."Just like you.."

"What?" I ask quickly. He clears his throat.

"Uhmm..Nothing..." He answers cooly and I wonder if I heard right...

Ofcourse I didn't. He told me that he didn't like me like that anymore...but I wish he di--Stop it Gabriella!

"Where are we going?" I clasp my fingers together in my lap.

"I dunno.." He shrugs. "Just keep driving until we find another motel.."

I nod and begin to wonder. "Troy, where are your parents? I mean, whenever Landon takes me to your house they are never there...??"

His jaw tenses up and I automatically wish I hadn't asked.

"If you do not wish to say, you do not have to." I smile reassuringly. He glances over at me from the corner of his eye.

"They're dead." He speaks through clenched teeth. I gasp, covering my mouth.

"I'm so sorry.I didn't know." I pause for a few seconds and then whisper."May I ask how?"

I see his eyes glisten with tears and why is my heart aching?

"They were in a car accident a few years ago. Our aunt lived with us for awhile, but Landon turned eighteen and so she moved out, leaving me to live with him." He explains cooly.

"Wait! When did Landon turn eighteen?" I ask, feeling the sudden shock of the wake up call.

"About six months ago. October 17. Why?" He glances over to see my expression.

"We started dating a couple days after that and he told me he was still seventeen. Why would he lie about that?" I shake my head trying to figure it out.

Troy's eyebrows furrow. "I don't know. I guess he never told you that he was held back in fifth grade, either."

"NO! Whatever for?" I gasp. Troy taps the steeringwheel with his fingers.

"He beat this one guy really bad. Put him in the hospital for two weeks, plus his grades were slipping. I didn't really want to tell you, because I was afraid it would only frighten you more." He sighs and pulls into a gas station.

I feel my hands grow shaky by every second.

"I need to use the restroom.." I choke and unbuckle my seatbelt.

"Here I'll help." He begins to get out.

"No, I can walk. I need to walk, or else my ribs won't get better."

"That's nonsense. It'll make it worse." He chuckles without humor and looks at me like I have gone mad. Maybe I have, but all I know is I have to get to the bathroom before I have a breakdown infront of him.

"No. Please Troy, just pump the gas and I'll be back before you know it..." My voice is faint and I'm surprised he can hear me.

He debates and then sighs."Fine. Be careful."

I step out of the vehicle, and my legs feel weak. I manage to make it into the little country store.

"Good Mornin'." A young girl smiles from behind the register. I manage to place a small smile on my lips.

"Morning." I mutter and limp towards the door that says 'Womens' on it.

I switch the light on and close the door behind me. I stand there and gaze into the mirror.

I see the tears fill my eyes and I lean against the wooden door. Its cool against my hot back and I feel myself slide down it until my bottom hits the tile floor.

I wrap my arms around my legs and place my chin in between my knees. I rock back and forth, not even thinking of what I am doing.

"Why?" I whisper through chagrin. "Why me?" I look up to where the sky should be if there was no roof. " Why make me suffer like this?" I ask a little louder, the hot, salty tears stream into my mouth.

Two loud knocks echo off the door. "Brie, are you okay."

I inhale through my stuffy nose and wipe my tears. "Y-Yeah. Just a minute..."

"Okay. I'll be out in the car." His voice is husky and yet smooth. Why couldn't he have been the Bolton boy I fell for??

I manage to make myself stand. I walk up to the mirror and wipe under my eyes. I pull out some lipgloss that was left in my pockets and apply it. I even managed to find some coverup and mascara..

Once I felt like I didn't look like I had been in a bathroom crying I walked out to the car.

"Have a nice day." The cute little girl smiles at me. I can't help but smile at her innocence and happiness, wishing that was I instead of she.

"You, too." I smile and then chuckle at the thought. I see him leaning against the side of the car when I get there.

"Here." He opens the door for me and helps me into the seat. Our faces are only inches apart and I feel an urge to reach up and kiss him, but I don't. How could I even think of such a thing in this kind of time.

He looks down at me and for a moment I think I see the same desire in his eyes, but he looks away and I remember his words. 'I'm over it.'

I hear the belt snap into places and he closes my door. I lean into the seat and sigh.

"If only..." I whisper before he opens his door and sits down.

"You ready?" He sighs and places a hand over mine. I look down at our hands and back up at him, no smile on my lips.

"As ready as I'll ever be.." I whisper, and pull my hand away from his. For a moment he looks hurt, but then he turns to the steeringwheel and starts the engine.

I must have been mistaken at his expression...once again..

"Yeah, me too." He mutters quietly. I lick my dry lips and I cannot help but feel somewhat safe with him.

What is it about him that makes me feel like this? I thought I had loved Landon once, but the feeling for him were nothing compared to these..

I keep looking over at him from the corner of my eye and butterflies make their way around in my stomach.

**.Beep.**

Something vibrates in my back jean pocket. What in the world..?

I pull something out and I notice I forgot that my cell had been in my pocket all along.

**1 new text message received.**

**Accept Decline**

"You have your cellphone?" Troy asks, breaking our silence.

I nod. "I forgot all about it...I have a new text...Should I answer it?"

He shrugs and chuckles. "Its your cell.."

I accept and read the message, and ofcourse its from Sharpay.

**where r u? Landon is going nuts!! **

**How culd u run off with his brother & break his heart like that?? **

**Maybe u aren't the person I thought u were.. don't bother messaging back...**

**Shar**

I stare at the phone and inhale deeply, fighting the stinging tears.

"Great. Now he even has my friends on his side.." I whisper and lay the phone down.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing..." I shake my head and close my eyes."Nothing at all.."

About two hours later we pull into a motel and restaurant.

"Okay, I'll run in and get a room and then we'll go over to the restaurant." He smiles and I grab his hand.

"No. I need to stretch my legs." I smile lightly. "I'll be okay."

"But--" I cut him off before he can finish.

"Tell you what. How about you help me walk. That way you won't whine.." I smirk and wink at him.

There is a certain sparkle in his eyes that I cannot quite understand and he smirks.

"Well, ofcourse." He walks over to my door and opens it. He unbuckles the seatbelt and puts an arm around my waist.

I slide out of the car easily and land into his chest. He kicks the door closed with his foot and supports me to the main office.

I cannot help but feel the warmth radiate off of him and wish that I was in his embrace, rather than his support. But that's how life is. Its neither fair nor pleasant.

My shoe slips and I begin to trip but he tightens his grip on me. I look up and our noses are only a fourth of an inch away from eachother.

I can feel his breath against my cheek and I swear he's leaning in.

"Troy..." I whisper.

He nods, his nose barely touching mine. "I know its wrong...but...I can't..help...myself.." He breathes and then our lips just barely touch..(JUST BARELY!! SO ITS NOT REALLY A REAL KISS!!)

"Wohhoo!!" Someone screams from a passing car, and we instantly pull away. "Get a room!!" A bunch of chuckles are heard from the car.

How come everytime we almost kiss something interrupts?? My lips tingle from the touch that we almost had..

But..wait....didn't he say he didn't like me??

"Troy what is going on??" I ask shrilly. "I thought--"

"Brie, let's just get a room and forget about it okay??" He says fiercely through his teeth and I'm shocked at the sound of his voice.

"K-kay.." I stammer and he drags me into the office.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

How could I be so stupid? So idiotic? So lovestruck??

She's just some girl I used to have a crush on, and I feel sorry for her. That's all..Right??

Ugh!! I wish I knew...Landon's gonna find us..I just know it and when he does I have to protect her..

Don't get me wrong; I love my brother, but you can only push a person so far.

"Yes, one room. King size bed please..." I tell the old lady at the front desk.

"Okay. Sixty dollars." She smiles. Sixty dollars?? Wow!!! I pull out the wad of cash I stole out of Landon's wallet and hand her sixty.

She gives me the keys and I help Gabriella out the door and down to room 113. She feels so small and weak in my arms and a sudden wave of guilt floods me.

I shouldn't have been so mean about the kiss thing, but I know she doesn't like me that way and I was sort of...embarrassed...

I chuckle at that and she looks up at me confused.

"What's so funny?" She smirks and I shake my head. "Where did you get all that cash?"

"I..umm...took it from Landon.." I decide to tell her the truth. She puckers her lips and shuffles her feet.

"Well, I guess I can't blame you." She shrugs and then takes a deep breath through clenched teeth.

"You okay?" I ask and rub her her shoulder. Her face is twisted in unimaginable pain and she sighs.

"Yeah. My rib is throbbing, that's all." She pauses and then places her hand against my cheek."Wait. I have to take a break..I feel so weak.."

Her chocolate eyes gaze into mine and a shiver rolls down my spine..

"Sure, take all the time you need." Her hand is still pressed against my cheek and I look away.

The urge to kiss her is so strong...She looks away as well and tries to continue walking.

I hold her waist with my left arm and we make it to our room.

"Here we are.." She mutters.

"Yeah.." I answer dumbly. I place the key in the doorknob and open the door.

"C'mon. Lie down." I lay her on the bed and I stand up to walk to the bathroom.

She grabs my hand. "T-Troy!!" She screams and I turn my head to look at her, suddenly concerned.

"What?" I ask curiously. She hesitates and blushes as if she wishes she could take it back.

"Umm...I...uh...stay...please...Just sit down until I fall asleep..." She scoots over as best as she can and pats the spot beside her..

I don't say anything. I just do as she asks. I sit there and soon enough she falls asleep.

I'm sitting there thinking of where we are going to go when she turns towards me and lays her head on my heart and wraps her arm around my waist. (Sorta like Bella and Edward in )

And all of my thoughts disappear....except for one.

_**How I think I might be falling inlove...with my brother's victim...　**_


	6. Prove that you don't love me

_**Hurry Up and Save Me**_

_**''The Other Bolton Boy"**_

**_I know this is sorta short but I think u guys will like this Chappy.... Thnx so much for the support.._**

_**　Heya guys...:) I decided 2 go ahead & write this story, but when I finish it I will write Life With the Boltons 2 'sequel'**_

_**And then once I write Life With the Boltons 2, I will think up a new story. Please leave more reviews on Hurry Up and Save Me, so I know you guys are liking it....:)))**_

_**If u ever feel like the story isn't going the way u want it to, then just let me know..kkay..**_

_**If u like..give me some pointers....**_

_**Now, here is the next chappy... ;)**_

_**Troy's POV**_

I awake to feeling something in my arms. I look down with my sleepy eyes and see that Gabriella is still lieing there, yet her eyes are open and looking up at me.

"Morning." Her voice is soft and childlike. She smiles, her teeth are perfect...

I chuckle and rub her shoulder. "Good Morning.."

She yawns and tries to sit up. She winces and grabs her side. She clears her throat.

"Anymore phone calls?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"No, but a bunch of texts from Sharpay and Landon both." She rolls her eyes. "What am I suppose to do, Troy? I love Sharpay; she has always been there when my parents weren't. She's my bestfriend and now, she's worshiping Landon like he is some kind of God."

She sighs and places her face in her hands.. She looks so small and tiny. So fragile.

"Text her back." I simply answer and she looks up at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah right. And then she'll ask where I am, and what's going on, besides..she told me not to bother messaging her.." She mutters, and I notice the hurt in her voice. Sharpay and she grew up together.

"Do it anyway. Brie, that's your problem. You always do what people tell you to, and you let them walk all over you. Sometime...Someday...you need to stand up for yourself." I pat her arm and walk outside, leaving her to think of what I had just said.

I sit down on a bench outside the motel room, and lean my head against the back, closing my eyes.

I hated the fact of her hurting, but what else could I do for her? I....like....no...I love her, and it hurts...

I'm the type of guy who doesn't usually express his feelings..I like to keep them bottled up, but it hurts worse when you do that.

Does she keep her feelings away, too? I wonder if she likes me in that way, even the slightest bit.?

I guess, I'll never know until I ask, or she says. But when will that be?Riiinnnggg...Riiinnnggg..."Hello?" I answer my cell.

The line is silent, except for the faint breathing on the other end.

"Landon? Can't you just leave her the fuck alone!!??" I scream with fury.

"Soon." Its only a whisper, but it has to be Landon. I'm sure its Landon....Right?

The line goes dead and I growl with rage. I wasn't completely sure if it was Landon on the other end. But if it wasn't him,....who was it?

I walk into the motel room to the sound of a shower running. I sigh. I won't bother to tell her that someone else might be after her, if it isn't Landon.

I decide to check on her and see if she is okay. I knock twice with my knuckle on the small bathroom door.

"Brie? Are you okay?" I shout over the roar of water. Its silent for a second and then her beautiful voice answers.

"Huh?" She shouts back. I chuckle and yell louder.

"Is everything okay?" Again its silent.

"What? Troy? I can't hear you. Hold on a second." She sounds confused and I stand there waiting for her to say something else. Instead the water shuts off, and the door begins to open.

My breath hitches as she peeks out with only a white towel wrapped around her petite, golden body.

"What?" She asks again, looking irritated. I place my hand over my eyes and chuckle, and I'm pretty sure I was blushing...Nice...

"I...Ummmm....Well...I asked i-if you w-were okay?" Why in the hell was I stuttering? Its just Gabriella....the girl I've had a crush on forever...

"Yeah I'm fine.." She stops and I feel her eyes burning me. "Are you okay?" She giggles.

"Yeah...I'm f-fine.." I groan and walk off.

I'm such a girl!!! Why in the world did I stutter and blush??

I sit on the bed, facing away from the bathroom door. A few minutes later she comes out in a tight, purple summer dress. Her hair is still dripping wet; it frames her face perfectly. Her golden skin is shimmering like gold. Her dark eyes are boaring mine.

"Where did you get the dress?" I manage to choke, and turn away from her.

I imagine her biting her lip right now. "Umm...I kinda bought it at the gift shop thingy..." She whispers. "I'm sorry. I'll pay you back sometime, its just that I was getting tired of wearing the same outift.."

"No." I shake my head. "Its fine." I don't look at her. "You look beautiful in it anyway."

"Thank you." She whispers, and I feel the bed shift as she sits down on the other side. "Troy, look at me."

I don't. I just sit there, with my back to her, looking down at the floor.

"Troy.." She pleads. I feel the bed move as she crawls to me and wraps her small arms around my shoulders, from behind me. She places her small face on the back of my neck, and her tiny hands interlock over my heart.

Why is she making this harder for me? Why does she have to let me know how it feels to be held by her. To feel her heart beat against my back?

"Please...You're scaring me.." I can hear the tears in her voice. "Why won't you look at me? I thought we were friends.." She whispers.

"That's just it, Gabriella.." I whisper. My voice is rough and it shows my heartache. "I don't want to be your friend anymore.." I shake my head and pry her arms off of me. I stand up and turn to face her.

Her face looks pained and she's leaning back on her elbows. "I.." She begins but doesn't finish.

I lean down over top of her. Our faces are only inches apart. "I don't...want...to be your...friend..." I make it clear.. " I want to be so much more..." I add, and then many emotions cross her face..

Confusion, happiness, hurt, pain, more confusion, and I have no clue what else.

Her eyes gaze into mine and I notice tears like diamonds are covering her chocolate brown.

And that was the only sign I needed. She didn't feel the same...**She didn't love me...And she never would**..

**_

* * *

_**

**_Gabriella's POV_**

What did he mean he wants to be more than a friend? Like a bestfriend? And then in hits me...

He loves me.. I feel a sudden joy of happiness wash over me, but then it soon fades and turns into hurt and pain, because I know we can never be more than friends. Or could we? I was utterly confused, and I'm positive my face showed it all.

* * *

Our faces are still only inches apart and I have that same urge I've had before to kiss him.

"Troy." I shake my head. "It can never work, besides you only feel sorry for me. You don't love me. Its just guilt."

"What? Ofcourse I feel sorry for you, but that isn't the same feeling as liking someone...And what do I have to feel guilty over?" He yells leaning away from me. I can tell he is angry, but I don't back down.

"Well, I don't know. Let me see." I place a finger against my chin as if thinking. And then I add sarcastically. "Its your brother that beats me all the time...Oh yeah.. And rapes..." My voice turns serious and I feel the tears escape, as does a sob. "He took my innocence, Troy!"

Hurt washes over his face and he wraps me in his arms. I cry into his shoulder.

"I feel dirty all the time, because of him. I'm not a little girl anymore..I wanted to wait for the right person, and now I can't get the feeling that I'm yucky to go away..." I whisper, and its true. Ever since that night I've felt dirty and I can't wash it away..

He shakes his head. "It wasn't your fault. You weren't willing."

"It doesn't matter." I shake my head. "Troy." I pull away. "I like you...alot. But it doesn't change anything. I can't fall in love with you. Its wrong and..." I can't think of anything else.

"Prove its wrong..." He whispers, stroking my face with his thumb. "Prove it."

"How?" I shrug. How do you prove to someone that it is wrong to love them?

"Kiss me." He breathes. "Kiss me, and then tell me its wrong.."

I sigh. "Troy, that will only make things worse."

"Just do it.." He orders, through clenched teeth.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I sob.

"To prove to you that you love me, too." He growls.

Before I can object, he smashes his lips against mine. Its harsh, yet sweet. I try to push him away, but my desire takes over and I find myself kissing back.

Red, hot fire accelerates in my body. It runs from his mouth to mine and clear through my body. I feel tingles all over and I shudder. How am I suppose to tell him this is so wrong when you feel this way?

My toes grow numb and I pull away for breath.

"Was...that...so....w-wrong?" He's gasping for breath, as am I.

"N-no.." I whisper and press my lips to his once more. "But...I still can't bring myself to admit that...." I shake my head and he grabs my arm gently.

"Admit what?" He whispers, a smirk on his face. "C'mon, Brie. Admit what?"

"THAT I LOVE YOU!!!!" I shout a little too loud and a full smile erupts on his handsome face. "Are you happy now?" I ask giggling a little.

"Ecstatic.." He smirks and then hugs me tightly.

"What in the world are we going to do?" I laugh without humor. "Has Landon called you or anything?" I ask out of nowhere. He pulls away and looks confusingly into my eyes.

"How did you know?" He asks, and I pull my brows together in confusion.

"Know what?" I ask. "Troy, you are freaking me out.."

"Never mind.." He laughs uneasily. "Just a mistake."

"Troy, I can tell you're hiding something, so just tell me..." My voice raises practically a whole octave.

He sighs and rubs his temple. "Someone called my cell phone. They whispered something, and I don't think it was Landon..." I see him grit his teeth and then bite the side of his jaw.

"W-what did they say?" I whisper shakily. Did I really want to know what this stranger, or Landon said??

"They said....'Soon..'" He murmers and lays back onto the bed. Without meaning to, I inhale sharply, causing my breath to hitch.

Troy pretends not to notice.

When was soon? Today? Tomorrow? This minute? Second?

__

**I didn't know...All I have to do now.. is wait for death to get me..**

**And pray that Troy would be safe....**


	7. Sick and Tired

**__**

Hurry Up and Save Me

''The Other Bolton Boy"

K guys, whats up? Most of u voted that u would rather have me continue this story, but when I post the nxt chapter, which i was sure u would like because they finally admit their feelings, I get one review..ONE FREAKING REVIEW..

If u guys want me to continue, u r going to have to review more. I hate seeming mean, cause I'm not, but I work hard on these and take time out of my day to write this when i could be writing the two, two page essays i have to write over the summer for freshman year. So, if u guys don't review more than one review on this one, I am temporarily stopping this story until u guys decide if u want to read it or what.

There is a story idea at the end of this chapter.

Thnx..

Mariah

Gabriella's POV

So, someone is after me, and it may not be Landon. Who else would want to ruin my life?

I'm sitting on the edge of the bed, while Troy is taking his shower before we leave.

If only I could understand life. Why isn't Troy running from me, from all of this? Save himself?

I check my cellphone to see if any new messages have appeared.

****

1 new text message

Accept Decline

I, ofcourse, accept it and read the message that would change my world forever.

__

Hey Brie,

Listen. I'm so sorry for being mean to you. I mean, I'm suppose to be your bestfriend, and I wasn't being a very good one at that.

Please, honey, please tell me where you are... I miss you so much...

Sharpay 33xx

I sigh and my fingers hover over the keyboard. Should I tell her? What would it hurt? If I tell her not to tell Landon, then she wouldn't.. Would she?

I decide to take the risk. I needed her right now more than ever.

Shar,

I miss you, too. Right now we are getting ready to leave Sunnytime Inn. I'll let you know where we are going when I know...

Please don't tell Landon...

Gabz.

I turn my cell off and glance around the room. A few minutes later, the bathroom door opens and Troy steps out in his jeans and no shirt what so ever....

His hair is wet and disheveled. Its all I can do to look away.

I decide not to tell him about my little text message. He would just freak out and I would get blamed if something happened.

Its not like Sharpay is my enemy/stalker right now...Right??

"You okay?" He asks, furrowing his thick brows. "You look pale."

"I'm fine." I show a small smile and sigh. "No. I'm not. Troy. This is so boring, I mean running from motel to motel. What's the point? We are always in a car or in a motel. I don't want to live the rest of my life like this." I shreik, throwing my hands in the air dramatically.

He points a finger at me and yells. "This isn't suppose to be fun, Gabriella.. We are running for our lives!"

"Well, I'm tired of sitting around and waiting for him to come and get me, so I'm leaving right now." I jump off the bed and grab the keys off of the drawer.

I make a run for the door, but he blocks me. "Don't do this, Brie." He whispers, shaking his head.

"Do what?" I arch an eyebrow and dodge to my left and then my right, so he goes to the left leaving a huge space for me to exit through the door.

I make it out into the hot sun and run for the blue car.

I swing open the driver's door, and hop in. Troy is still running after me and he manages to slip on the dirt ground. I giggle and start the car.

"Get out!" He screams, pounding on the window when he finally makes it there.

I shake my head and squeeze my lips tight like a little girl with a secret. I roll down the window just a smidge. "Get in." I demand.

He stands there and waits. He knows my door is locked, so he can't drag me out, but he also knows that the passenger's door is unlocked so he can get in.

"Troy, I'm not sitting here all day. Either get in or stay here.." I shrug and smirk.

"You are evil underneath, aren't you?" He chuckles, and runs his fingers through his hair,and his eyes look darker out here in the heat.

I nod and smile. "But that's why you find me so charming..." I tease.

"True.." He leans against the car and then finally walks around to the other side.

He hops in and leans his head against the headrest, and then looks over at me..

"So you're just leaving your clothes and stuff in there?" He grins, knowing the answer.

I shrug, "Hey, I am rich. I have more at home, in Albuquerque."

He's silent and I see his eyes drift closed. I gaze at him. The way his lips are set in a perfectly straight line, how his nose curves slightly upwards, how his eyelashes graze his cheek bones lightly.

His lips slightly part and he inhales deeply. "Gab...ri...elllllaaa...." He breathes and then turns his head the other way.

Did he just say my name in his sleep?Hmm...weird, but cute..

I begin to pull away, and I glance back at the motel in the rearview mirror.

"No more running.." I whisper. "This all ends...soon.."

* * *

"Ugh..." Troy groans and rolls towards me.

"Woah, Wildcat! Easy! Girl driving here.." I giggle and take a sip of my coffee that I just bought at a gas had just rolled over and fell onto my right leg. He glances around confused, and sits up from my lap.

"W-where are we?" He yawns and rubs his eyes. "Its dark out.." He realizes.

I nod. "Very good, rocketscientist." I giggle again. "I've been driving all afternoon, and you've been snoring the whole way."

"Why are you so hyper? And how much farther to Albuquerque?" He's still confused.

"Hmm? Oh, that's just the coffee...Everyone says it makes me hyper and talk to much, but I don't really see where it does, and about five more miles. Did you sleep well? I'm not really tired considering I'm drinking coffee. Its kinda weird, but---"

"Gabriella.." He bursts. "Chill." He lowers his voice. "I can see why everyone says that."

I laugh, and he looks at me like I'm delusional. Maybe I am...Who knows anymore?

"Five more miles.." He whispers. "Too soon." Suddenly the hyperness wears off.

"Troy, you're not going to lose me, and if you do just run and get as far from here as you can. You'll make new friends." I place my hand over his, and my hand looks so tiny compared to his muscular one. "I promise."

He intertwines our fingers, and for a moment I feel a sudden joy. I pull my hand away when I remember that only couples hold hands and we cannot be more than friends.

"Gabriella." He whispers. "Why do you always do that? I love you, and you said you love me--"

"Yeah and if one of us die, then its too much heartache for the other. Troy, its best we're not physical at all. That means no hugging, holding hands, nada.."

He doesn't answer.

"Besides, it was only one kiss. Hardly anything." I whisper. I know the words are harsh, but I have to protect him. Make him stay away from me as much as possible.

I know he's hurting, but so am I.

"Hardly anything." He scoffs, shaking his head. "Thanks." He mutters sarcastically. I inhale sharply, trying to contain my sob, and out of my periphial vision I see a tear fall from his eye.

"I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it like that.." He holds up a hand causing me to stop.

"Don't." He hisses through gritted teeth. "Just don't."

Inside me is a feeling. A ripping, burning, flesh eating sensation that starts in my head and works into my heart.

And I know that its killing me inside. I'll keep dieing little by little until I tell him how I really feel. But the truth is, I'm alreay dead inside. Landon made me that way, and unless Troy is a miracle worker....**That's how it will always be.....**

**Troy's POV**

This pain..Oh my God, this pain she just shot into me is killing me..

How could she ever be so cruel? And then I realize she isn't being cruel, she just doesn't feel the same. I must have misread the signs, and she must have just said those things when she was caught in the moment.

I'm inlove with my brother's girlfriend. I'm inlove with my brother's victim. I'm inlove with someone who doesn't love me back....and I'm guessing never will...

We don't speak the rest of the way to Albuquerque. She pulls into her driveway and its empty and dark.

I decide to break the silence."Where are your parents?"

She shrugs and she seems alone. "Who knows.." She mutters. "They're never here.." She opens the car door and unlocks the house door with a key from under the welcome mat.

"Make yourself at home."** She laughs sarcastically and vanishes into the darkness.**

________________________________________________________

Story Idea ALERT:

_Let me know if you would rather me write this one instead of Hurry Up and Save Me or maybe you would rather me write this instead of the sequel to Life With the Boltons, after Hurry Up and Save Me is finished._

_I'm In Love With My Rival_

****

Gabriella Montez.

West High's 'MEAN GIRL'.

Gabriella Montez is the bad girl/ hot cheerleader. She gets anything or any guy she wants.

She's into all the things she shouldn't be.

Cutting.

Partying.

Stripping.

And then one day her world gets even worse.

"Mary , I'm pregnant and I have no fucking clue who the father is."

"Are you positive?"

"Well, do you call seven damn pregnancy tests positive? I don't remember anything last night, except a bunch of drinking and stripping..." She begins to sob.

* * *

Troy Bolton

East High's 'Golden Boy'

Troy Bolton is the star basketball player/ good guy of East High. He's rich and popular, but doesn't take it for granted like Gabriella.

When these two rivals unwillingly meet, what will happen?

Can Troy turn Gabriella into the beautiful person she is inside, or will Gabriella turn Troy into the bad boy she desires?

"Just leave me alone!" Gabriella trys to outrun him, but he catches up with her and turns her to face him.

"Gabriella, just listen to me." Troy pleads. "I know you're scared. I'm scared, too."

"And why is that?" She whispers, looking away.

"Cause we both know the baby is mine.." He cups her face with both hands.

She shakes her head violently, letting the tears fall. "N-no.." She mutters. "Stay away from me.." She begins to back away. "There is no way in hell I ever slept with you, freak!"

"We were both drunk, Gabriella." She doesn't listen to him.

She runs away into the darkness, leaving him heartbroken in the middle of the street.


	8. Gabriella's Missing

_**Hurry Up and Save Me**_

_**"The Other Bolton Boy"**_

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**_

_**edward-and-bella-forever**_

_**Loves to Read 15**_

_**me li double s a**_

**_For reviewing the last chapter and wanting me to continue. Thanks so much, you guys are the best._**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU GUYS!!!!**

_**　This chappy is short but that's because I'm getting started on the suspensful stuff and I didn't want to give anything away..**_

**Gabriella's POV**

I walk into my empty house for the first time in a few days. I take a deep breath and look around. Why are all the lights off.

I better go find Troy. He's only been here once and all I do is vanish in the darkness.

"Troy?" I mutter, trying to find my way back to the front door. "Did you close the door or something?"

I find the wall and press my fingers to it, and walk along it to find a light switch. What is going on? I didn't go that far into the house, did I?

The tip of my flats gets caught on something, and before I know it I'm flying through the air, and landing on my stomache onto the cold, tile floor.

"Uhh...huh.." I intake deep breaths. My side is throbbing from the still healing wounds. I hate the feeling when my breath is knocked out of me.

I push myself up with my hands and onto my knees. I cough and spit out something that I cannot see. Probably blood. I stand up and feel the wall again.

I back up some and the back of my foot bumps what I just fell over. I turn around and kneel down.

I press my hand to it. Its warm and moving?? No, Oh God, not moving. BREATHING!

"Troy?" I scream, and all of the lights flash on. I squeeze my eyes shut at the sudden brightness, and then try to blink a few times.

Before me lies an unconsious Troy, with a small puddle of blood under his head.

"Troy!" I shake him violently. "Please wake up!" I glance around frantically, knowing that someone else is here. Someone else is watching.

Landon? Maybe, but I have a feeling not...Who else is there that wants to hurt me.

I lift Troy's head into my lap and cradle him like a baby.

"I'm so sorry.." I whisper and a tear falls onto his shirt. My tear. I'm sobbing now, and all the pain is back. "I should have never involved you into my life. All you were suppose to be was my boyfriend's brother.." I lick my dry lips and kiss him gently on his.

"I'll be back." I whisper. "I'll always be with you, Troy. Maybe not where you can see me...but I'll always be in your heart.." I kiss him again. " I'm sorry I told you that kiss meant nothing.. it was everything I could have possibly asked for.."

I'm rocking us back and forth now. " Thank you, Troy, for letting me feel like a real lady. If only for a few days." I giggle through my tears. "But," I pause. "I guess this is good-bye and the end."

I hear the footsteps behind me growing closer now." But not the end of my love for you. I love you, wildcat..I'll always be with you.."

Someone behind me scoffs, and I know that voice. Its the voice I never expected it to be..

"Oh, how romantic." They laugh, and then a sheer ripping pain runs through my head and I fall over limp onto the boy I once loved.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

I awake with a terrible headache. I sit up slowly and groan, trailing my fingers lightly to the back of my head.

A warm liquid covers my fingers, and I pull my hand away to see that I'm bleeding.

I glance around me, and see that the scene is unfamiliar, until it hits me.

That one night. That small dinner. Gabriella's house. I must be in the living room..

Where is Gabriella? I stand unsteadily, and fall against the wall. I grip my head.

"Ow...Ugh...G-Gabriella?" I shout as loud as I can without sending more pain through my scalp.

I stumble up the stairs and into every room in this mansion. Nothing..No one..

Landon...He did this...?? I run over to the phone and the line is dead.

I let our a roar of agony and walk over to the front door, which is still open. My car is still here, but fresh new tire tracks are left behind on the paved driveway, where someone spun the tire so hard.

Whoever it was had my Gabriella, and I knew who I was going to look for first. My brother.

*************

I look at the clock in my car as I hop in. 12:26 PM. Its Saturday and I Chad is playing his usual basketball at the park.

Time to see what he knows about Landon. I pull out onto the road and drive as fast as I can without getting pulled over.

Its been about ten minutes and the ache in my head is duller than the one in my heart. I keep glance over at the passenger's seat where she use to sit.

It seems so alone in here without her. I remember last night when she was driving and so hyper on a cup of coffee.

I chuckle, and my throat begins to swell, so do my eyes. I pull over and turn the car off.

If I drive and try to hold this back, I will most definitely wreck, and then how would I save her?

I pound the steeringwheel with my fist and shriek.

"Fuck, Fuck. Dammit!!!" I run both my hands through my hair and grip it tight, as if I pull my hair so hard all of this will dissappear. As If...

I lean back against the seat and throw my hands onto my legs. What in the--??

Something hard and metal is inside my pocket. I slide my hand into it and find...

a locket?? I open it up and find a photo of Gabriella inside, and on the other and inscription.

_I'll always be with you.. I love you, Troy._

But how did she? And then I remember the little gift shop at one of the motels. She must have went in there and bought this the day she got her dress. She must have made them write this in here.

Tears begin to flood my eyes and I clutch the locket close to my heart. She knew this was going to happen. She knew it and she wanted to be with me always.

I sob, and I know its a girly thing to be doing, but my heart says its not.

She did love me..She does love me, and she always will...

She was just trying to protect me... The sobs begin to fade and I look at the photo one more time. Its a close up photo of her. She's smiling brigtly, her nose crinkling as well as her eyes. Her hair is shiny and lucious. (in profile) So inoccent.

I place the locket in my pocket and start the car. I wipe my eyes and pull back onto the road.

Five minutes later, I pull into Albuquerque park. As I already knew Chad was shooting hoops by himself.

I walk over to him and slide my hands into my pockets. I clench my hand around the locket and take a deep breath.

"Hey, dude." I laugh. "Having fun?" He whirls around to meet my gaze.

"Nah. Not really.." He shrugs. "You're Landon's brother, right?"

I nod. "Yep. I sit with you guys at lunch all the time." I grab the ball from him and dribble it around, and then shoot it right through the hoop.

"Hmm..You're pretty good. You should have tried out for the team."

"Yeah. Listen. Do you know if Landon has been looking for Gabriella since she left?" My eyes are burning from the previous crying.

"Why do you ask?" He arches one of his bushy eyebrows. I shrug.

"Just wondering." I mutter and dribble the ball again.

" tried calling her cell the first day, but he gave up when she didn't answer. He's moved on, but Sharpay has been going crazy trying to find her. She's either worried sick or a real physco." He takes the ball from my hands and shoots it through the hoop smoothly.

"Sharpay? Well, they are bestfriends. And you're positive that Landon hasn't been trying to find her?"I ask, shakily. He looks at me dumbfounded.

"Yeah man. Are you okay?" He lightly touches my face. "You're pale."

I swipe his hand away. "Yeah, I'm fine..Gotta go."

I don't even wait for him to say anything. My legs move automatically.

So Landon hasn't been trying to find her? But, then who? This is all so fucked up!

I jump in the car and speed off down the road. I have to get to Sharpay's and see if she has spoken to Gabriella recently. On the phone or something....

I have to get her back...alive!! Why didn't I ever tell her that I loved her sooner than two days ago??

My heart is pounding against my chest, and I swear I'm about to have a cardiac arrest..

I can't let them hurt her, whoever it is... I pull into the driveway and hop out of the car.

I run to the backyard, thinking that she might have been laying out in the sun, but it was empty.

I run into the house and run upstairs, where I'm guessing her room would be.

It was an all pink room with glitter walls and ceiling.

**Before me was the most heartbreaking scene I've ever seen. It took my breath away...**

__

**_Ooohh..lol..what did Troy see? Is it really Landon trying to hurt Gabriella or someone else? What do you think? You'll just have to wait until the nex chappy..More reviews please... I know this was really short, but I'll try to make it longer next time.._**


	9. Promise is a really big word

_**Hurry Up and Save Me**_

_**''The Other Bolton Boy"**_

**_Gabriella's POV_**

_**30 MINUTES BEFORE TROY GETS THERE.**_

I can feel my body jolt and I hear a thud, even though darkness surrounds me. My eyes flutter open and my head is aching terribly. What happened?

And then I remember.

The locket, the dark house, the final goodbye, the person behind me, and then the darkness.

It all comes back in flashes. My sight is covered by white splotches, but I can make out that I'm in a car.

How could this be happening. I sniffle and sit up a little in my seat. I look over at the person driving.

"How can you do this to me?" I whisper and shake my head. "W-why?"

"Why?" Sharpay repeats."Do you really want to know?" She laughs like a maniac.

"Yes." I roll my eyes automatically.

She pulls over to the side of the road.

"Why!!??" She screams.

"Were we ever friends?" I ask. "Were we truly?"

She closes her eyes. "At first, yes. I adored you. You were inoccent and sweet and not so popular. And then everything began to change this all the years of being friends you had to take it all away from me. You started becoming more and more popular, my long time crush started wanting you--"

I cut her off. "So this is all about Landon?" I cannot believe this is happening..

"No." She shakes her head. "This is all about YOU." She smirks.

"Me?" I whisper so lightly, even I can barely hear it myself.

"Duh. At first you were my bestfriend, but then you started becoming popular. After a few days you were more popular than me! I was somewhat fine with that, because I figured everyone would cool off and then they would like me again, but guess what!" She rolls her eyes and laughs without humor. "You begin to date Landon, which makes you even more popular plus taking the guy of my dreams away from me.."

"Sharpay, he beats and rapes me..Why would you want someone like that?"

"Oh I don't." She shakes her head. "Once I found out he did all that stuff I felt somewhat satisfied and relieved, because that may have been me if you hadn't came along." She pats my arm and gives me a soft smile.

I'm still confused. "Wait. Then, what do you want now? Im not in school to be popular and I'm not with Landon.." My voice trails off. Suddenly I understand. "No, no. Sharpay,please leave him be.."

"Once you are out of the picture, Troy will see how much he's in love with me." She smiles, and looks ahead blankly as if she is in another world.

"You're crazy." I breathe. "Shar..." I squeeze my eyes shut. "He doesn't love you.."

I open my eyes to see her head snap in my direction. Her eyes are dark and clouded. She isn't the Sharpay I knew anymore. The Sharpay I trusted and loved and did everything with.

"But he will. You see, he thinks he loves you right now, but once you're gone and he gets to know me more; he will realize that he loved me all along.."

She is absolutely, undeniably crazy. What had driven her to be so delusional?

"Sharpay!" I shriek. "Please, come back to me! Do you remember any of the fun times we had? Like, the slip and slide when we put bubbles all over it. And the chocolate syrup fight we had?Remember?How about the day that you were in that serious car wreck? I stayed by your bedside until you got better, and even snuck you in some of those chocolate eclairs when you were in the hospital. Or when your grandma died and I let you literally cry on my shoulder? I held you that whole night, and even cried with you, because THAT is what friends do.I love you, because you're my bestfriend and even if you kill me today it won't change please, remember..."

Sharpay stares at me and a few tears fall from her eyes. She nods.

"I remember it all, Gabby. I love you, but...you took everything from me....and nothing will change that." And then her hands slips behind the seat.

"What are you--" Before I can finish she bashes something into the side of my head once again.

While the darkness slips around me flashes of memories parade through my head.

From the first time we met to practically growing up together and then the recent memories.

One last flash of a memory pops into my head before the darkness completely surrounds me.

Mine and Troy's first and last kiss.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

The scene before me I will never forget.

My Gabriella lying unconscious and still beautiful on Sharpay's bed. Ropes tied around her wrists and ankles, and next to her is Sharpay sitting on the edge of the bed holding a pistol against Gabriella's head. Her chocolate waves are swiped away from her temple, where the gun is so carefully placed.

"One more step and she dies." She warned, arching a fine eyebrow. "And I know you don't want to see that happen, now, do you lover boy?" She smirks.

My heart is racing a million miles an hour and I feel faint. This isn't happening...

"You look pale.." She laughs. "Calm down, Troy. Its not like I'm going to kill you," She pauses. "Unless you make a mistake."

I finally find some of my voice to speak. "Why a-are you doing this? I thought you guys were friends.." I whisper shakily. I take one small step forward.

She doesn't notice. She sighs and rolls her dark eyes. "Ugh. How I hate repeats. We WERE friends..Or so I thought, until she stabbed me in the back."

"Wait..What? Stabbed you in the back? Gabriella?" I was confused. So Gabriella was the bad guy or what? She couldn't be...

"Ugh.. We've been friends forever, but starting this year she began to grow more and more popular. I was happy that my friend was beginning to be noticed, until she was more popular than me.. Then she took the only guy I ever had a HUGE crush on away from me. Landon. But I figured out his little...rituals that he was doing to Gabriella and I felt relieved that it wasn't me. Yada, Yada, Yada..And then, next thing I knew I was falling head over heels for you..GUESS WHAT!" She screams, tears streaming down her face. "She took you, I've ever wished for..she's taken.." Her voice is only a whisper now, and I do feel a little sorry for her.

"Sharpay, you will find the right guy someday, but I'm not him." I give a genle smile. "So please, let her go.." I take another step forward. " I know you've been hurt, but so has Gabriella. She deserves to be happy, and you do, too, but not with me.."

"Stop!" She places the gun closer to her head. "I mean it,Troy. I will shoot her if I have to.."

I stop suddenly in my tracks. Gabriella groans and slowly opens her eyes.

"My head.." She whispers. "Ow..." She tries to sit up slowly. Sharpay watches her closely, making sure she doesn't try to run. "Sharpay.." She whispers.

"Look who made it to see you." Sharpay nods in my direction.

Gabriella looks confused and then her eyes settle on me. Her eyes are pleading and yet its like she's saying 'run for it.'

"Troy." A small smile is on her lips, enough for me to know that she's happy to see me. "You don't have to be unhappy to save my life, because if you choose her I won't be happy anyway, so please just...tell her no and let her kill me now, because I would rather be dead then see you unhappy.." Tears slip down Gabriella's face. Her face is red and puffy, anyway, so she must have been crying all day.

"You know he won't listen to you, Gabriella." Sharpay yawns, looking down at her nailbeds. "So why waste your breath? He's going to choose me to save your pathetic little life."

Gabriella shakes her head. "Troy, it doesn't matter what you choose! Either way I'm going to be dieing so, save yourself!" She tries to contain her breath by holding in sobs. She smiles and stares at my neck."You're wearing the locket." She smiles through her tears.

"Because I love you." I whisper.

"Troy!" Sharpay shouts. "NOW!!"

I shake my head and look between Sharpay and Gabriella. I couldn't let Gabriella die, but like she said, if I choose Sharpay and be unhappy she would still be dieing inside.

"Gabriella , I'm so sorry. Sharpay," My voice is weak. "I...choose.....you..."

A huge smile plasters onto Sharpay's face. She lays the gun down on the nightstand and runs over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I knew you would, Troysie." She giggles. I can hear Gabriella's silent sobs as I unwillingly hug Sharpay back. I couldn't have let her kill Gabriella. I couldn't live without knowing she was alive.

"Sharpay," Gabriella speaks sternly. Sharpay turns around facing her, stepping away from me.

"Yeah?" She asks coldly. All I can see is a spark of anger in Gabriella's eyes. No tears fall from them now. She stares directly at Sharpay, her arms are tucked to her side where I can't see them. They are still tied up, I'm guessing.

"Would you kill for love?" She whispers. Sharpay furrows her brows.

" I was going to wasn't I?" Sharpay smirks.

Gabriella shrugs. "But you didn't."

Sharpay sighs and rubs her temple. "What kind of point are you trying to make?"

Gabriella lifts up her hands that we couldn't see and aims the pistol right at Sharpay's chest.

"That I would, and I will."

Sharpay looks frightened now and she backs away.

"Don't move." Gabriella cocks the gun and aims it steadily.

Sharpay stands still. "Gabriella, c'mon. We're bestfriends.."

"It didn't stop you from wanting to kill me.."

"Sweetie, I wouldn't have actually harmed you.." Sharpay smiles sweetly.

"So, you don't call two concusions harming someone!?" Gabriella screams.

I hesitantly walk over to Gabriella. "Brie, put the gun down." I place my hand on her arm.

"Don't test me, Troy." She warns. "I would never hurt you, but I have to kill her.."

I shake my head and sit on the bed. "No, you don't. Just let the police handle it..I called them before I came in."

"So you knew she did this?" Gabriella looks over at me.

"No, I didn't, but I had a feeling something here was wrong, so I called them."

She smiles with tight lips and turns back to a frightened Sharpay.

"I love you, Shar...But this ends now.." Before I can do anything, Gabriella pulls the trigger and Sharpay screams.

A loud bang echoes through the house, but Sharpay is still standing.

"They were blanks.." Sharpay whispers. "I told you I wasn't going to harm you.."

Gabriella sits there in shock and keeps pulling the trigger. Her head is shaking.

"No." She whispers. "no, no no no.."

I hear the sirens outside and I wrap my arms around Gabriella, taking the gun from her.

"Its almost over.." I whisper. She doesn't answer. She's shaking violently and I know she's having a panic attack.

"I was going to kill her, Troy." Gabriella cries. "I don't know who I am, anymore??" She lays her head against my chest, looking down at the ground.

"After this, everything will be alright, Gabriella. I promise, I'll make everything right for you.."

" 'Promise' is a really big word, Troy. After everything that has happened to me...How can it be normal? I don't even know the meaning of the word."

I didn't speak. I didn't move. I honestly didn't know what to say. She was right, though. How could you promise a girl that has been alone, beat, raped, and almost murdered that everything was going to be normal again when it wasn't normal to begin with?

"Troy," She whispers, looking up. "Thank you.."


	10. Uninvited Guest

**__**

Hurry Up and Save Me

''The Other Bolton Boy"

Okay, major writer's block! So, I thought I would just do a little chapter focusing

on their romance. How's that sound? Okay, guys. I'm really disappointed in this

story and I know you guys are, too, because I've only been getting like 1 or 2 reviews on each chappy..LITERALLY!

So please, more reviews. If I don't start getting more reviews, I'm gonna only write a few more chapters and end this story, and start on Life With The Boltons 'The Sequel'.

So if you like, spread the word around to your friends about this story and all my others and let them know that I will be writing a second part to Life With the Boltons.

**Thank You.**_Mariah aka Mia_

**No one's POV**

"H-how are you?" Troy asks as he walks into Gabriella's room four days later. Its dark and very dreary. Gabriella is huddled underneath of a thick blanket.

There is no reply and Troy sighs. He walks over to her and sits on the edge of her bed.

"Look," He whispers harshly. " I know that its hard to believe and hard to get over, but you have to. What's done is done. Its over and I know its hard, but you have to get over it sometime.."

She sits up and pulls the covers away from face is swollen and puffy from crying, her hair is tangled and oily, not to mention her eyes are cold and distant; I can see all this even in the darkness of her room.

"I-I pulled the trigger...I was going to kill her....my friend...my best friend.." She sobs and places her fragile hands over her face.

"You call her a friend? Someone who was going to take away the one you love and murder you over some High School crush? That's what you call a friend?"

Troy couldn't believe his own ears. How in the world could she consider someone like Sharpay her friend? Not just that, but a best friend.

She removes her hands and stares at him.

"Troy, you don't know anything.. And..I don't love you!" She screams. "Why can't you understand that?" She throws her hands in the air in frustration.

"Because I know better!" He shouts back. "You love me, Gabriella! You've admitted twice now, so why keep saying it?"

"Because I don't!" She yells, the tears coming faster.

"Who are you trying to prove, Gabriella!? ME OR YOU??!!" He points his finger at her and shrugs.

She looks out the window, trying to think clearly.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispers, shaking her head. "I still don't understand."

"Because I love you! You're not that stupid, are you? I...LOVE...YOU...GABRIELLA!" He speaks slowly.

She shakes her head and sighs. "You shouldn't."

"But I do." He smirks. "And I know you love me, too."

She stares out through the window, smirking.

"Look at me, Brie."

She shakes her head and still stares out the window.

"Oh, c'mon. I know that fence post can't be as interesting as me." He chuckles.

She lets out a loud giggle and finally looks at him. Her eyes are warm and sparkling.

"You don't know how much I've missed those eyes." He whispers and grabs her hand.

She manages a small smile and sighs. "You do not know how much I've missed you.." She squeezes his hand tight and leans her head on his shoulder.

"I want you to promise me something...Will you?" He lays his head ontop of hers.

"Depends.." She shrugs and wraps her arms around his torso.

"I want you to promise me that we will always be together.." He murmurs.

"Always?" She pulls away surprised. He nods, looking deep into her eyes.

"I want you to be mine...Not my brother's...not Sharpay's...Not anyone's victim..or girlfriend...but...my girlfriend.."

"Troy," She answers sweetly. "I'd love to, but......I can't.."

He clenches his teeth and closes his eyes tightly. "Don't start.." He shakes his head.

"Shh.." She soothes him by placing her hand on his cheek. "Ofcourse I'll be your girlfriend."

Troy was speechless...Exstatic...Magnificent.. Words truly couldn't describe this feeling...Two thoughts were running through his mind.

First, How much he loved Gabriella, and Second, Opposites must attract.

"Seriously?" He laughs happily. She nods and smiles. He grabs her face and presses their lips together fiercely. Electricity courses through their bodies, making each nerve a live wire.

Gabriella feels as if a fire is in her heart. Its burning and fierce. Her stomach is filled with butterflies that never stop fluttering.

Finally they pull away for breath. She presses her forehead against his and takes deep breaths.

"Wow." He nods, still trying to catch her breath.

"You can def-definitely say th-that again." She giggles. He smirks, and pulls away.

"Wow." He murmers again. She laughs and shakes her head, trying to believe this was real.

"Wow is right." She whispers. "How did all this happen?"

"Fate." He answers automatically.

She nods, thinking about it for a minute and then speaks.

"Troy," She looks up at him seriously.

"Yeah.." He urges.

" You know, through all of the suffering I went through something good did come out of it." She smiles and slides her fingers against his cheek. "You."

"Me.." He whispers, smiling.

"Yeah." She nods and looks over at the wall. " You're my angel, Troy." A few tears of happiness escape and trickle onto her bed.

"I'm no angel.." Troy shakes his head in disbelief.

"You're mine.." She kisses his cheek. "You were there to save me and watch over me and protect me...Troy, can't you see that you're my guardian angel? Maybe not literally, but to me you are.."

Its silent for awhile and they sit there looking away from eachother.

"I'm sorry I said anything about it." She whispers. " I know you aren't that religious, but I thought you would want to know how I feel."

She shrugs and he pulls her face towards his gently.

"I don't know how you still believe in God and everything after all this." He whispers, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I only believe in him, because he brought me to you." She kisses his chin and stands up off the bed. "I have to take a shower; I'm disgusting."

He chuckles and stands up. "I'll be waiting downstairs for you.."

"Why?" She arches an eyebrow, while flipping the lights on. She looks in the mirror and shivers. Ugh, she looks hideous...

Troy watches her shiver. God, even messed up she still looks beautiful.

"Because I thought maybe you would like to have picnic in the park."

*****

"Wow, I never realized how beautiful it is out here." Gabriella gasps as Troy lays a checkered blanket onto the ground.

"Yeah, its pretty nice." He places the basket of food onto the blanket and plops down.

Gabriella, though, sits down gently and crosses her ankles. Troy scoffs.

"What?" She whines, giggling. "I can't help it. Its how I was raised."

"Right. Right." He rolls his eyes and lays out the food.

"Peanutbutter Sandwiches?" She asks.

"And Jelly." He adds.

"Ahh..." She smirks and sighs. "This is nice." She lays down and closes her eyes. "I've been meaning to ask you how your brother is doing?"

Troy's eyes widen at the shock of her question. "Well, um, fine. He's actually doing very good. He's been seeing a therapist of some sort for his anger. He's been trying really hard. Even going to church."

Gabriella sits up quickly, forgetting to cross her ankles, and gasps. "Church? Nuh-uh!?"

"Yeah," Troy nods. "He believes that God will help him be a better person, and forgive him for his sins." Troy scoffs at the thought.

"And why wouldn't God help him?" Gabriella snaps. "God will help any who are willing. Why not Landon?"

"Gabriella, I'm sorry that I don't believe some of the things you do, but we all have our opinions."

"Oh, Troy." She sighs and smashes her eyes shut. How could he not believe in God? One way or another she was going to make him believe that God exists.

About a half and hour later a red truck pulls up to the picnic area.

Gabriella glances away from Troy and over to the truck to see none other than the Landon Bolton.

She shivers as all the memories pass through her mind.

She was deeply afraid right now, even after all the things Troy had told her, but something about him was different.

Landon's eyes were more sparkly and happy.

"Hey, you two." He waves and sits onto the blanket by Troy, keeping his distance from Gabriella. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good, man. And you?" Troy man hugs him and asks.

"Good, Good." He nods and looks over at Gabriella. Her hair is shiny and waved, and her eyes are plastered with gold eyeshadow and black mascara.

She doesn't look at him, only down at the ground or over at Troy.

"What about you, Gabriella?" He smiles politely. She finally looks up and gives him a soft, gentle smile.

"Fine, Landon." She glances over to Troy and back down to the ground.

"Listen, Ella--" Landon begins, but is cut off by her shriek.

"Don't call me that!" She pleads. "That nickname brings back the worst of memories."

He winces. "Sorry. Gabriella, I was just wanting to tell you that I'm getting help. I know that I've hurt you and deeply, but that doesn't mean we can't start over as friends."

"Landon, I know you mean well and I do know that you are trying, but to me, for now, all you'll ever be is my boyfriend's brother." She picks up her purse and stands up. "Goodbye."

She runs down the sidewalk, disappearing around the corner.

"Boyfriend?" Landon smirks over at Troy.

"Yeah." Troy answers and begins packing the garbage into the basket.

"Congrats little bro." Landon raises his hand for a high-five, but drops it when Troy just frowns at him.

"Look," Troy states calmly."Like Brie said, I know you are trying and I appreciate it, but I'm still not that comfortable as to being a brother to you...Do you understand?"

Landon clenches his teeth together and nods. "Sure, whatever." He shrugs and stands up. "I understand that I'm trying hard to be a better person and you guys fucking treat me like I'm still raping her little ass."

Troy jumps up onto his feet and clenches his fists. "Dude, no one ever said that, and do NOT talk about her like that!"

"What are you? In love or something? Please, Troy, that kind of shit doesn't exist.." He scoffs and hops into his truck.

"You don't know anything.." Troy mumbles as the truck pulls away. "It does exist.. I know it in my heart.."

*******

Gabriella walks into Starbucks and sits down at the counter.

"May I take your order.." The waitress yawns the question as if its a statement.

Gabriella looks up. "Just a chocolate cappuccino.." She whispers, giving a soft smile.

The waitress disappears and Gabriella sits there going through all her worries.

Going back to school.

Visiting Sharpay.

Befriending Landon, and most of all

Loving Troy.

All these things she had to deal with. All these things crammed into so little time.

What was a girl to do?

"Here you go, and that is $2:59." The waitress holds out her hand and Gabriella places three dollars into it.

"Thanks. Keep the change.." She murmurs and stands up.

She walks outside and bumps into someone.

"Sorry...Troy?" She gasps when she looks up into the familiar blue eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" He hugs her tightly.

She nods and weeps. "It was just too soon to be that close to him..To have those memories..Troy...I want to see Sharpay.."

He pulls away, still holding onto her shoulders.. "Don't you think its too soon for THAT.."

She shakes her head. "No, this has to be done. I can't hold off forever. She was my friend, and I'm still going to be there of her. I can't betray her now just because she has problems."

"So you want me to walk you down to the loony bin?" Troy arches an eyebrow.

"Don't call it that." She rolls her eyes. "It sounds so dreadful."

"And calling it a psychiatric ward or a insane asylum makes it any better?" He asks sarcastically.

"No." She objects, and sighs. "Just call it a hospital."

"Okay then. Lets go to the hospital." He wraps his arm around her waist and they begin to walk down the street.

Little did Gabriella and Troy know that this visit would turn their forming relationship **_upside down...._**


	11. Will things ever be the same for us?

**__**

Hurry Up and Save Me

''The Other Bolton Boy"

**_Thanks to you guys who are reviewing..Thank you so much for giving a whole lot more reviews then I was getting.._**

**_Hope you like it!!!!  
_**

No one's POV

Gabriella could not believe this! Just to visit Sharpay she had to give her purse to Troy, take off her coat, make sure she wasn't wearing a belt, and be scanned down. It was ridiculous, but she could somewhat see the whole point. Troy decides he doesn't want to go back with her, and Gabriella feels relieved. She felt she should have a one on one talk with Sharpay.

"Okay, lets go, miss." The gaurd takes her by the arm and practically drags her down the white hallway. Gabriella's stomach churns as she hears crying and screams. This was almost exactly like the ones on TV. One man sits against the wall, rocking himself back and forth.

Gabriella's heart went out to him. It went out to Sharpay, too. How was she living in here without going even more mad?

The gaurd opens the big, solid, white door. "You have ten minutes." Gabriella nods and walks in.

Sharpay is lying on her bed. She's dressed in a white jumpsuit.

Gabriella hesitantly sits down in the small bed beside of her.

"Sharpay..." Gabriella whispers sweetly. "Its me. Gabriella." Sharpay stares at the ceiling into space, while Gabriella runs her fingers through Sharpays disheveled hair

"Why are you even here?" Sharpay finally speaks. Her voice is hoarse and bitter, unlike the outgoing, sqeaky voice Gabriella remembers four weeks ago.

"You need help, and I'm here with you. That's what friends do." Gabriella smiles, thinking of some of the fun times they had once.

Sharpay shakes her head. "You put me here. You were going to shoot me." Sharpay's eyes still remain on the ceiling, as if she is talking to it instead of the brown eyed girl beside of her.

"I didn't put you here; you did. Yes, I was going to shoot you for my own life; You were going to shoot me, too." Gabriella's voice is still calm and gentle.

Sharpay's eyes finally remove from the ceiling and hover over Gabriella's face.

"Sharpay, why did they send you here instead of jail? I mean, it doesn't make sense really."

Sharpay turns her arm over so her wrist is facing upwards. Gabriella gasps. Troy's name was carved into the flesh of her arm.

"They say mental case, but its just any other body decoration. Its no different than getting your tongue pierced or a tattoo." Sharpay whispers.

"It is different. You carved his name into your body!" Gabriella's voice was becoming more angry. "And now it will scar; it already is!"

"Wouldn't you do this for him?" Sharpay arched an eyebrow. "If you love him?" Gabriella stares at her in shock.

"No! I will never put any man's name on my body.." Gabriella stands up and plants a kiss on Sharpay's forehead. "I'll visit in another week."

"How is Landon?" Sharpay raises her eyes to meet Gabriella's, trying to change the subject and keep her there longer.

"I don't know."Gabriella shrugs. "He says he's getting better and controling his anger, but how can you get better in just a month or two?"

"You can't." Sharpay yawns.

"Exactly." Gabriella felt her insides turn to mush. It didn't make sense. No one can get better in that ammount of time. It was unreal and unbelievable. Something bad was going to happen; and Landon was going to be the cause..

"You know, that one night that Troy visited you for dinner?At your house and stuff? When you were still with Landon?" Sharpay smirks.

"Ofcourse, but how did you---"

"You weren't the only one he was with that night." Sharpay giggles. Gabriella's scrunches her face in confusion. Her bestfriend really was turning into a mental case.

"What are you talking about? We never had sex.." Gabriella's thoughts are swirling through her head at the very moment, trying to piece together what she was saying.

"No? Huh, cause we did.." Sharpay sits up and sees the tears in Gabriella's eyes. "If you don't believe me, go to my house and get my camera. You'll see.."

"You're a liar.." Gabriella cries and pounds on the door. The gaurd lets her out, and before he can escort her she's running down the hall.

She picks up all of the stuff she had to give to the gaurds and snatches her purse from Troy's hands.

"Brie, what's wrong?" He yells as she runs away.

"Leave me alone, Troy!" She sobs, slamming the door behind her. Troy stands there hurt and alone.

Gabriella can feel the sun burning her face as she runs, but that doesn't matter. She has to get there. Has to get to Sharpay's house and see if its true. If all her dreams and hopes were fake. Were just some lie.

Her whole life has been a lie and she thought that Troy was the only part of it who wasn't. Ofcourse they weren't together then. Ofcourse she was still with Landon, but she thought they were growing close, falling in love. Maybe he lied. Maybe Sharpay did. Gabriella had to find out...

She enters the huge house and runs up to the familiar room.

"Camera. Camera. Where's the camera?" Gabriella whispers to herself as she slings the things around on Sharpay desk.

Finally, she manages to find the camera underneath the junk and she turns it on.

A video pops up and Gabriella plays it.

_"Troysie!" Sharpay screams as Troy enters her room. _Gabriella notices that the camera was sitting on the desk, so Troy had no clue it was recording.

_"Hey." He mutters and kisses her full on the mouth. It didn't seem very passionate, but to Gabriella it was still a kiss._

_"Troy!" Sharpay gasps and lays down onto the bed. Troy leans down over top of her, and kisses her again._

_After a few minutes of making out Troy jumps up and sits on the edge of the bed._

_"I can't do this." He shakes his head. "I gotta go." He walks towards the door. Sharpay sits up and frowns._

_"If this is because of Gabriella, then you might as well forget it.." Sharpay screams, and Troy turns to face her. "She will never love somone like you." Sharpay crosses her ams over her chest and smirks._

_"Don't you think I know that?!" He yells back at her. "Shar, the other night was nice and fun, but I love Gabriella.." He turns and walks away. Sharpay lets out a disgusted scream and runs over to turn the camera off._

"The other night." Gabriella repeats and wipes the tears away. "The other night."

She throws the camera down onto Sharpay's bed and sighs.

"So stupid. Stupid Gabriella...The Other Bolton Boy." She wipes more tears and walks slowly down the staircase. "Why did you open up your heart?"

Gabriella continues to walk home by herself when she hears a horn beeping. She ignores it and keeps walking, looking down at the pavement.

The aching inside her is unbearable. She feels like curling up in a ball and crying, or dieing. Her breathing is shaky and she feels light headed. Her feet drag against the pavement.

"Gabriella!" His honey voice yells, and then she hears the car door close and footsteps running after her. "Wait!"

She stops without thinking, without turning around, without looking up. He grabs her and spins her around to face him. She's so limp that she tumbles against his chest.

"What's wrong? What happened? You're scaring me." Troy holds her tight. She's numb and she can hear him talking, but the words aren't right. She can't understand. She's in another world, aware of being held, but not of who's holding her.

"Gabriella."The person pleads and she knows he's saying her name, but she doesn' care who. She doesn't care anymore. Her world is shattered, and nothing can ever fix it now.

Her mind begins to clear and she finally speaks.

"Troy.." She whispers. "Why?" He gazes down at her.

"Why what?Gabriella? Why what?" He shrieks, becoming frightened. What happened?

"Don't touch me. Just stay away. I don't love you. Not anymore.." She looks up at him for the first time and he jumps back away from her. Her eyes are dark and filled with anger, hurt, betrayal, and most of all..hate.

"G-Gabriella?" He whispers, tears beginning to prick his eyes.

She clenches her teeth together and runs away. Troy stands ther bewildered and hurt. It was bad that he heard her say she didn't love him anymore, but it was worse that he believed it.

*****

"Honey, what's wrong?" Gabriella's mother calls as Gabriella slams the front door behind her.

"Like you would ever fucking care!" Gabriella screams in her face, using the 'f' word for the very first time. Her mother jumps back, puzzled.

She stomps up the stairs and slams her bedroom door behind her. She tears all the photos and things that remind her of Troy from her walls, and even scatters everything off her desk into the trash. She runs out onto the balcony and screams at the top of her lungs, and then dropping onto her knees sobbing.

"Why?" She croaks. "I loved you...I still love you.." She hears the balcony door creak open and her mother's voice is gentle.

"Gabriella, I know I've never really been there for you, but I want to start trying to be a better mother. I want us to be a family."

Gabriella rolls her eyes. "You don't even know the definition of family." Gabriella tries her best to stand up, despite her dizziness.

"I know you don't think much of me, but I thought maybe a good place to start would be now. Please, Mija. Tell me what's wrong." Her mother sits down beside her and holds Gabriella's pale, shaking hand.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella laughs hysterically. "You wanna know what's wrong?" She pulls her hand away from her mother's and counts off the things with her fingers.

"OKay. One, My ex-boyfriend used to beat and rape me, then in just one month he's saying that he's changed. Two, I feel something is going to happen, something really bad. Three, I fell in love with Landon's brother. Four, we ran away together after Landon tried to murder me. Five, we come back just so I can get kidnapped by my bestfriend. Six, she holds me hostage with a gun to my head to convince Troy he's in love with her and not me. Seven, I get the gun and pull the trigger to find out there were never any bullets and that I was going to kill my bestfriend. Eight, I go into a mental breakdown and stay in bed for a few days. Nine, I found out that my bestfriend then carves Troy's name into her arm and she gets put into a loony bin. Ten, then I found out that Troy slept with her when we were falling in love. Eleven,--"

Gabriella fake gasps and wiggles her fingers. "Look mom! I ran out of fingers to tell you all of my problems. So you tell me, what IS wrong?"

Her mother stares at her in shock. Gabriella sighs and gives her mom a small smile.

"You didn't even know any of this was going on, did you?" Gabriella looks down at the floor. Her mom shakes her head, her mouth still gaping.

"I had no clue, mija. You should have told me."

"You wouldn't have cared or did anything to stop it." Gabriella lets a tear fall onto the balcony floor.

"Don't say that," Her mother's voice is only a whisper. "Are you sure this boy really slept with her?"

Gabriella nods. "I think so, I mean, he kind of admitted it on camera."

"Were you two together at the time?"

Gabriella shakes her head. "No."

"Then, give him a chance. You're only young once."

Gabriella scoffs. "Yeah."

"Sweetheart. You were raped?" Her mother's eyes fill with tears. Tears that Gabriella has never seen.

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it. What's done is done and it can't be changed. As long as I'm not pregnant then it doesn't matter."

"Sweetie, its a big deal to be raped-"

"Just be quiet!" Gabriella bursts. "You don't have no freaking clue what its like to be raped or beat or whatever else I've been through, so don't sit here and pretend to be a mother just because I've told you what's happened. You weren't there for me then and I truly don't need you now, so please.." Gabriella's voice dims into a faint whisper. "Just leave me alone."

Serena stands and nods. "Okay." She whispers and walks to the door. She quickly turns around before leaving. "Oh, and before I forget to tell you. That Troy guy called. He's really worried. He told me to tell you 'To call back and that he love's you.' " She turns and walks into the house.

Gabriella's breath hitches and she crumples to the floor once again.

If only she knew his words true. If only she could be sure. If only he were here holding her in his arms....

Gabriella looks up at the sky and thinks to herself.

**_"Will things ever be the same for us?"_**


	12. Forgive or forget?

**Hurry Up and Save Me**

**"The Other Bolton Boy"**

**Heya guys!(: Sorry this is so late and not to mention short, but I've been having trouble with my **

**left hand going numb and I took a little break from typing, but I'm back and hopefully I can get these**

**Chappys caught up..thnx 4 the reviews while I was leave more..love u guys..**

Gabriella's POV

_Hello, this is Gabriella Montez. I'm not home at the moment, so please leave your name and number after the beep, ofcourse, and I will most definitly get back to you.. Thanks..._

_**Beep.**_

I run to the kitchen to see who is calling even though I pretty much know. Yesterday was the day I had found out Troy slept with Sharpay once, or I think he did.

I stand infront of the machine and wait for him to speak.

"Gabriella, please pick up. You're scaring me. What did I do to hurt you this badly? Whatever it is, I'm sorry. I'm in love with you.... I'm coming over, so please don't run or leave...Bye." He chokes the last word and the line is silent.

I cross my arms infront of my chest and sigh. The aching in my breast is dull and throbbing. How could one person make this happen?

"I love you, too." I mutter and roll my eyes. I walk over to the cabinet and pull out some popcorn.

My heart is numb and I can't feel. I'd rather be numb instead of feel the pain I did yesterday. I place the popcorn in the microwave and set it for three minutes.

I walk over to the phone and dial the number to Albuquerque Mental Institution.

A young woman answers asking what I would like.

"Yes, my name is Gabriella Montez. I was just checking up on Sharpay Evans."

"One second." I hear the typing of a keyboard and her robotic voice is back. "Sharpay Evans is the same as she came in. No better or worse."

I sigh. "Thank you. Bye." I hang up and lay the phone on the table. The horrifying memory of her arm still flashes through my mind.

His name..Her arm...I shudder and walk over to the microwave, leaning against the counter I peer in and watch the bag rise and listen to the Pop!Pop! of the popcorn.

But the one memory that stuck in my mind the most was the most heartbreaking.

_"The other night..." _His voice so honey-like, so convincing, so tempting, so guilty..

I jump when the microwave beeper goes off. I pull out the bag and throw it on the counter to cool.

I'm alone here once again. Dad's on one of his ''business trips,'' and mom is out shopping with her bestfriend. Life never changes, no matter how much you want it to.

The doorbell sounds and I stand there staring towards the hallway. Might as well talk to him sometime. I make my way to the front door slowly. The doorbell sounds again.

"I'm coming!" I holler and speed up my pace. I swing the door open and he sighs in relief.

"Oh, Gabriella!" He wraps his arms around me, while I stand straight as a board. "I'm so glad you answered the door.I've been so worried for the past twenty-four hours."

He pulls away and looks into my eyes. "You might as well come in." I shrug, and walk on into the house, towards the kitchen. I hear his footsteps behind me and my heart is pounding a million miles an hour.

I forgot how much I missed his arms around me, or just him being near me for that fact.

I sit into the wooden chair and cross my legs, while he plops into it and gives me a soft smile.

I can't help but smile back. He purses his lips and speaks. "What's going on Gabriella?"

My eyes study the patterns on the table instead of looking at him. I decide to get up and open my popcorn. I pour it into a bowl and sit in between us.

He digs in, and I've suddenly lost my appetite. I don't want to be having this conversation with him. I want to be kissing him, having him hold me, just being with eachother.

He asks again. "So what's up?" I arch my eyebrows in surprise.

"Hmm.." I giggle. "You tell me, because it seems you can't keep things down." My eyes drift to his jeans, his zipper, and he looks down also.

"Huh?" He asks, looking back up at me.

"You and Sharpay.." My voice is cold and I can feel a spark of anger and hurt inside me growing, spreading like a fire in a forest.

"Me and Sharpay?" He asks dumbfounded. My mouth drops open and I begin yelling.

"Don't play dumb, Troy! You know exactly what I mean! The night you and I had dinner here!!Ring a bell???Or maybe it was a little before that!! You slept with my bestfriend.."

The emotions in me are growing. I don't cry, because I'm too numb for that, but I'm still not numb enough to not feel the hurt and disappointment inside of me.

He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. "Oh boy." He whispers.

"Oh boy is right." I mutter, and look at the table again..

"Okay, please let me explain." He leans towards me and his eyes are filled with concern and worry.

I shrug and lean away. "I'm listening."

"Okay. I did sleep with Sharpay, but it was at least five weeks before I came to dinner with you. That night after I left Sharpay called me and asked me to come over, so I did. As I drove to her house I couldn't stop thinking about all these feelings that I was feeling towards you. I couldn't understand what was happening.. I made it to her house and we began to...make out.I knew you would never feel the same for me, because I was just some poor and unpopular boy..but I couldn't do it...I finally realized what those feelings were that I wasn't understanding. I was falling in love with you...even though I knew you wouldn't feel the same I still couldn't sleep with her again."

We sat there in silence and my breathing was heavy.

"So you're saying that you slept with her before we even..really knew eachother.."

"Yes! Exactly. Well, I mean Landon had introduced us, but we had only spoke like three words until you helped me up in the hall that one day, and it had happened before that." His breathing was becoming more even.

"Troy, I didn't mean what I said yesterday." I whisper and look up at him.

"What?" He furrows his brows and reaches his hand across the table. I take it in my hand and kiss it.

"That I didn't love you. I do. I love you so much, and I'm hurt. I still need time to adjust to this and be comfortable with you again."

He nods. "I understand. I love you, too. You don't know how nice it is to hear those words come from your lips."

I laugh and kiss his fingertips. He stands up and walks over to me, and kneels down beside me. He leans his head on my tummy and I wrap my arms around his neck, pressing him close to me. I lay my cheek on the top of his head and sigh.

"I missed you." I whisper.

He chuckles. "It was only one day, but I missed you, too."

I intook the smell of him. Cinnamon and spice. I could almost feel his heartbeat we were so close.

I want to stay like this forever, but I had to move sooner or later before I got a muscle cramp.

"Promise me something." He looks up into my eyes again, and I feel dizzy as if he is dazzling me.

"Anything." I blurt out, realizing I would probably regret it.

"That you won't let anything like Sharpay come between us again." I could promise that.

"I promise. Nothing will seperate us like that again." I giggle and decide to change the subject. "Ready to go back to school tomorrow?"

"Not really."He chuckles. "Because of you I have seven days of make up work."

My mouth gapes open in shock. "Hey, I wasn't the one who told you to take my out of town--"

"Chill Gabby." He raises his hands innocently and laughs. "Joking."

I smirk and grab a hand full of popcorn, and throw it at his face. It smacks him in the nose and forehead.

I laugh hysterically and run upstairs.

"You're gonna pay for that!" He teases, chasing after me.

"Not if you can't catch me." I yell, but his arms wrap around my waist and we fall to the ground. He lands ontop of me, pinning me down. Our noses are touching lightly and his lips hover over mine.

His blue eyes melt mine and I lift my head up and press our lips together.

They're warm and soft. Ecstasy overtakes my body as our tongues meet. I pull away and look away embarrassed.

"A-Are you blushing?" He laughs. I blush even more and giggle.

"No...just...wow..."I sputter. "I can't believe that this feeling can last this long..hopefully forever.."

Troy smiles and kissing me once more on the lips, before helping me up onto my feet.

"You do love me, though? I'm not just another Sharpay?" I tease.

He shakes his head. "Definitly not another Sharpay..."


	13. You're leaving?

**Hurry Up and Save Me**

**"The Other Bolton Boy"**

**__**

I'm really bored with this story..idk y..i thought it was a really good idea when I started it, but i've just lost interest, so i'm gonna do this chappy and then I'm gonna write the first chapter of Life With the Boltons 2. If u decide u prefer 'Life' then to this story..I'll end this one properly and start the sequel to 'Life'..

SOOOOOOO SORRY

PLZZ FORGIVE ME!! SCHOOL STARTS IN LIKE A FEW WEEKS&I'M SCARED OUT OF MY FREAKING MIND

FRESHMAN

FRESH MEAT LOL

****

No one's POV

This could not be happening! Why does life have to always be so complicated. Gabriella's life was just starting to turn out right for once and then she gets the worst news in her life!

"Gabriella, I have to go to away for awhile." Troy frowns and picks at the hamburger on his tray.

Gabriella's mouth drops open, obviously flabbergasted.

"Wh-Bu--I--huh??" She cannot believe her own ears. Things were going good. Everything was perfect..Atleast she thought it was..What happened to make him do this all of a sudden?

Troy reaches his hand across the table and places it on Gabriella's. Taylor and Chad,who happen to have become really good friends with troyella, stand up to dump their tray and give them some privacy.

"Its just for a week. My grandma died and I have to go to the funeral and make sure my grandpa is okay..Do you understand?"

Gabriella's heart calms down and she sighs. "Of course I understand, but can't I come with you?When are you leaving? How are you going to make up all this school work?"

"Chill Gabs."Troy sighs and runs his free hand through his hair. "You can't come with me. I leave the first day of Spring break, which brings us to the school work thing.."

"Okay, but why can't I come with you??" Gabriella pulls her hand away and folds her arms across her chest.

"Because its a family thing." Troy looks down at his barely eaten hamburger and clenches his jaw. Gabriella scoffs and grinds her teeth together.

"Oh..I get it.." She laughs sarcastically. Troy looks up at her quickly, taken back by her tone of voice..

"What?" He asks skeptically.

Her eyes fill with tears. "You want a week away from me..You're growing tired of me...Its been only four days back at school and you're sick of me."She rolls her eyes and stands up. "I should have known all along that it wouldn't last."

Troy begins to object, but she raises her hand. "Don't!" Gabriella picks up her tray and glares at him. "I knew all along. I'm unloveable.." She chokes and runs to the trashcan, dumping her tray and running to her locker for the next class.

Troy groans and rubs his eyes. That was not true..He loved loves her.

"Trouble in paradise?" Chad asks, sitting down and patting Troy's back.

"Paradise?When has it ever been paradise?" Troy laughs sarcastically.

"Do you really love her, dude?" Chad looks at him intently.

"Of course I love her, but..she's right. I do need some time to myself. I mean, its like that stupid show that Taylor watches. Secret Life or whatever..(BTW I LOVE THAT SHOW) That Ben guy loved Amy, but he needed time to himself for a summer.."

"Dude, you know their names?" Chad chuckles.

"Gabriella watches it, too."He shakes his head. "That's not the point. I need a week away with just me and my family. My grams just died and I want to see my grandfather, without Gabriella.I need some guy time. You can understand that, right?" Troy arches his eyebrows.

Chad nods, his afro bouncing."Yeah, but at least don't leave her without a 'good-bye' and an 'I love you'. Make sure she knows how you feel."

"When did you become such a romantic?Anyway, I don't know if she'll understand. Its hard for her to understand this relationship stuff, because she's been abused in that department. She doesn't know which is real and which is not." Troy picks up his tray and stands up.

"I dunno know what to say, man. Just do what ya think is best.." He shrugs and walks out of the almost empty cafeteria.

"Yeah, but which is right and which is best?" Troy mutters and dumps his tray.

----------------------------------------

Gabriella slides down the bathroom wall, clutching her books. She lets the tears fall, as always. She can't remember a day she has gone without crying over something. Such a cry baby.

She can't understand why, but those words hurt her. 'Family thing.'

Wasn't she going to be part of his family someday? Or did he plan to only keep her through high school.

"Stop it." She orders herself. "You should be ashamed. You know him better than that."

Gabriella couldn't understand why she felt like this all the time. Was it because Landon had taken away her innocence? Was it because what she thought was a real relationship turned into a living hell?

How could she ever be normal with a guy and relationship again? Plus her bestfriend was in a loony bin with her lover's name carved into her arms..

How messed up her life is...How complicated and stupid and......she didn't know what else.

She tries to stand up without falling back down. She walks outside into the now crowded hallway and walks to spanish class.

She sits in her assigned seat and guess who its beside!! You guessed it, Troy Bolton..

She looks down at the desk and her hair falls around her face, blocking her from him and the rest of the world.

"Te quiero, Gabriella." Troy whispers lightly.( I love you, Gabriella)

She looks up at him in astonishment and smirks.

"¿Estás seguro? " She rolls her eyes sarcastically. (Are you sure?)

He nods. "Positivo. Nunca he sentido esta manera antes."(Positive.I've never felt this way before.)

She sighs and tears fill her eyes as she smiles at him. "But you still need time away from me??"

He nods and looks down. "Yes." She looks down at her hands and back up at him.

"Luego Te amo, también. Siempre y siempre."She pecks his cheek and looks back at her book. (Then I love you, too. Forever and always.)

"Very nice Espanol." Miss Rodriguez smiles, standing by the classroom door.

Gabriella feels herself blush. Troy chuckles and looks down at her beautiful scarlet.

He did love her. He was positive and even though he needed this; he still hated being away from her..

----------------------------------------------

"Mom!" Gabriella gasps as she runs into her house, giggling with Troy. "I didn't know you and daddy were going to be home.." She glances from her to squeezes his hand tighter.

"Well, yes. I told you we were going to try to be a family. Who is this?" She nods towards Troy and smiles politely.

"Umm..this is Troy Bolton. I didn't think you guys were going to be home so I invited him over for dinner. I was going to cook, but I guess you've already done that." Gabriella overlooks the chicken and other food.

"Yes, but he can still join. Come Troy and sit down."

Gabriella looks up at Troy, and she cannot help but giggle at how nervous he looks.

"Its okay. They don't bite." She whispers into his ear. He looks down at her lovingly.

"Do you?" He whispers in her ear. She pulls away and looks at him confused.

"Huh?"

"Bite." He says the word seductively. She laughs and slaps him on the shoulder playfully.

"When did you become such a perv?" She says a little too loudly. Her father clears his throat and gestures towards the seats.

"Please just sit." He orders nicely. Gabriella bites her lower lip and goes and kisses her father on the cheek.

"Sorry daddy." She says sweetly and sits down like a lady in her chair, crossing her legs and laying out her napkin on her lap. Troy sits beside her and inhales deeply.

"This is so scary." He whispers into her ear.

"I know." She giggles and digs into her chicken, but lady-like of course.

Five Minutes later.

"Ugh.I'm so full!" Gabriella groans and leans back into her chair. "Mom, you do not know how much I've missed your cooking."

"Thank you, darling." She smiles sweetly at Gabriella.

Gabriella jumps a little when she feels something press down on her thigh. She sighs when she sees its only Troy's hand.

TROY'S HAND!

She stiffens when he rubs down to her knee and back up to her rubs little circles around her pelvic bone. His hand travels a little more down south. Her breath hitches and she shudders in pleasure. She automatically grabs his hand quickly and pushes it away.

"What's wrong, Gabriella?" Her mother asks.

"Ummm...Uhh..Nothing..Just an itch.."She scrathes her leg, and jumps up. "Please, excuse me."

She strolls outside and sits on her hammock. What in the hell was that??

Troy excuses himself and walks out to meet her.

"I'm sorry." He mutters. "I should've knew it was wrong and too soo--"

"Troy,"She cuts him off. "I liked it. A lot. Too much.." She shakes her head and looks away.

He sits down beside her and puts his arm around her shoulders.

"You know I've never been sexual, except for..well when I was raped. I don't know what to do. I've been raised to be a lady and wait until marriage, but I don't want to be a good litle girl in front of my parents, Troy???!!!"

"They didn't see anything until you pushed my hand away.."

"I know, but it was so wrong ,yet exciting...."She shakes her head, rolling her eyes. "I guess you people call it 'being turned on.I feel all flustered talking about these things, but I..couldn't breathe. Is that normal?'"

" Yes, very...wait...'You people' ?" He chuckles.

Before he knows it her lips are attacking his. She turns and sits on his lap, straddling him. She sucks on his lower lip and runs her hands through his hair.

"I.....Love....You......" She gasps in between kisses.

"Love....you....too" He moans as she presses against his groin.

She smiles as she gives him one last kiss. "So much.." She finishes. She blushes when she sees the position they are in.

She unwraps her legs from around him and climbs down from his lap.

"So this is good-bye?" Her face becomes serious. "You're leaving tomorrow morning?"

"Good-bye's are forever, so its only 'see you later.' And yes I am leaving tomorrow morning."

She feels the tears coming, so she kisses his lips tenderly and passionatly.

"Its funny how when I kiss you or touch you I never want to let you go." She giggles and blushes.

"You're so beautiful.." He blurts out and kisses her cheek.

"Thank you, handsome. So, I can't believe Landon is going to a funeral."

"Oh, he isn't. He chose not to, so he's staying at home." Troy shrugs. "He wasn't that close with our grandparents."

"What!??" Gabriella shrieks. "You're leaving him in the same town with me!?Without you!?"

"Trust me. He won't bother you. He's trying really hard to change."He looks at his watch. "I have to go. I love you, Brie." He kisses her forehead.

"Love you." She whispers, crossing her arms across her chest. Goosebumps form on her arms. Troy disappears around the house and she hears his vehicle pull away.

****

"Good-bye.."

She cries and falls onto the hammock.

　**K SO LIFE WITH THE BOLTONS 2 IS NOW UP AND READY TO READ SO PLEASE JUST GO AND CHECK IT OUT AND PLZ PLZ PLZ ReVieW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE ITPLzZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZ**

THNXLOL OH AND REvIEW THIS TOOHAHA :)


	14. There's no me without you

**Hurry Up and Save Me**

**"The Other Bolton Boy"**

**_Don't forget that Life with the boltons 2 is now out, so plzz review it!!!!! I"m sorry if some words are missing and it doesnt make sense but when I save this document Fanfic wants to cut out stuff and I dont see it until too late...so sorryyyyy not my faultt  
_**

Gabriella's POV

I awoke the next day to a feeling of emptiness. I was alone. Today was the first day of the Spring break and I didn't have Troy or Sharpay to spend it with. Of course, I love Taylor, but it's not the same. Its not Troy or my true best friend that I've known for years.

I walk down the pearl stairway slowly. My hair is tangled from tossing in my sleep, and I feel disgusting. This seperation crap was getting to me and it wasn't even a whole day yet. I must love him.

"Good morning, Mija." My mom smiles at me from the breakfast table. "You're up early for Spring break."

"Oh, so you actually know when my Spring break is." I laugh sarcastically. Her beautiful face frowns.

"Gabriella," She speaks my name beautifully with her Filipina accent. "I'm not that careless, and you will not speak to me in that tone."

"You've never cared before, so why don't you go and have your own fun with Tom or Ben or whatever the next guy you screw name is." I run back upstairs and jump in the shower. The water rushes over my golden skin. Goosebumps form as the hot water sinks in. My body shakes as I feel the guilt begin to surface. She's trying so hard and I'm screwing it up.

I rinse the last of the shampoo out and turn off the water. I glance over at the sink as my cell phone begins to beep. I hurry and grab it only to find a text message.

**Still on the plane d****id i ever mention how much i love you **

**ugh you dont know how much i miss you right now, brie**

**write back sometime**

**Troy**

My heart skipped as I read the message. It wasn't the same as hearing his voice, but it was still enough to ease my pain for a moment.

I start typing and press send.

_At least you capatalized your name. I hate how everyone uses that IM text. _

_Can't everyone type how they write? Anyway, I miss you, too, sooo much. _

_I love you, too. More than ever.. I wish we were together, but I also respect that you need time away sometimes._

_Aww..I'm so sorry that you are bored. _

_Love always,_

_XOXOXGabriella_

I pull on my shirt and shorts as I wait for him to message back. I almost trip over the rug as it beeps.

I accept the message and I feel my face drop as I notice it isn't Troy's text.

Party 2morrow night my house.

8:00pm. Food and drinks provided...

Don't be l8

-Landon

I froze that instant. My heart stops beating and I can't breathe. No way in hell was I going to this party, unless it was necassary.

**Anythingg interesting happening while im gone U kno Brie u should **

**stop being so formal about typing and a teenager and have fun**

**typing badly. i gotta go. losing signal...love you. bye.**

**Troy-Boy (haha:)Nice one, huh, Gabby??**

A small smile forms on my lips when I read the last part.

"Troy-boy." I scoff. Anything interesting??Yeah.. Like my ex just invited me to his party, which I won't be attending.

_No, nothing interesting. Love and miss you. Bye._

I hit the send button and walk into my room, plopping onto the bed.

I let out a huge breath I didn't know I had. My head spins and I feel sick.

**_You make me feel beautiful when I have nothing left to prove._**

**_And I can't imagine, how I'd make it through._**

**_There's no me without you...No, no. No me without you.._**

"Hello?" I answer irritation in my voice. I was planning on letting it ring and ring, but I couldn't take my ringtone.

"Gabriella?"Tayor's voice lights up on the other line. "Hey, are you going to Landon's party?"

"Okay, Tay. You're asking me if I'm going to my ex's/ boyfriend's brother's party tomorrow night at his house, at eight at night?" Sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"Oookkkaayyyy...That does sound kind of bad, but he knows not to hit on you. C'mon, it'll be fun." Taylor's voice was pleading.

", the last time my friend begged me to go to her party..."My voice trails off, tears flooding my vision. "things got bad." Memories of the rape flood through my mind in that instant.

"Fine. I'll just go alone with Chad.." Her voice was full of fake sadness.

I take a deep breath and let it out. "Tay, that's not working. I'm smart enough to just stay away from there and from him, so find some other stupid -bye." I hang up and chuckle.

* * *

No-one's POV

(I hate switing POVs, but I'm getting tired of writing from Gabriella's POV..sorry..(:)

"Here's your mocha latte." The skinny, brunette waitress hands Gabriella a steaming cup.

"Thank you." Gabriella smiles politely, and looks out the window as she sips the hot liquid. It burns her tongue, but she doesn't notice. All her thoughts are focusing in on Troy.

Maybe she should message him. Did he make it there on time? Did he make it there safely? There were many questions she had, but none answered.

She sighs and slides into her seat more. Someone taps on the glass window and she jumps, spilling some of the burning hot coffee onto her jeans.

"Shit!" She curses and looks up at the window. Landon's standing there with a startled expression, and before she knows it, he's beside her wiping her thighs with napkins.

"I'm so sorry. I would have never done that if I knew you would have practically shit yourself." He laughed humorously. Gabriella just sat there frozen by the way he was stroking her leg.

"Stop..." She whispers. Landon notices how tense she is and automatically drops the napkins.

"I'm sorry, Gabriella. I was just trying to help. You know I wasn't meaning it that way." Her breathing is raggad as she grabs the napkins and wipes her jeans herself.

"I know. Its just that-I- well---uh-- I get these flashbacks." She points to her head and closes her eyes tightly.

He slides into the other seat across from her. "I am really sorry. I never ever meant to hurt you.." She frowns at him and crosses her arms in front of her. "Well, actually at the time I did want to hurt you, but now that I've changed and cleaned my act up I know I would have never hurt you on purpose."

"Landon," Her voice is soft and calm. " You can't change in just a few weeks, a month. There's no possible way anyone can ever change like that. Its unreal." She shrugs and looks out the coffee shop window.

"But I have. I wish you would let me prove it to you. You are an amazing and terrific girl and I let you slip away. Gabriella," His voice chokes, and tears fill his eyes. "Please take me back. Give me another chance. I'm different. I know if you let me try, you will love me. I love you."

Gabriella becomes flabbergasted. She never expected this. Two Boltons after one Montez. She shakes her head.

"Landon, I love Troy." Her words are clear and to the point. "You had me. You lost me. You took away everything from me. My life, my best friend, my innocence, and now you want to take away my true love? You haven't changed; your just the same old Landon Bolton I knew a month ago. You're greedy and selfish; all you want is everything for yourself no matter the consequence." She stands slinging her purse over her shoulder.

"Wait," He reaches his hand out to her. "You're right."

"What?" She arches an eyebrow.

"You're right. I shouldn't do that to you or my brother. I'm sorry...again...do you think we could be....friends??" He smiles the Bolton smile and holds out his hand.

Gabriella thinks it over for a second. What could being friends hurt? Troy would be back in a week and everything would return to normal...right?

She smirks and places her hand firmly in his and gives it a hard shake. She pulls away, the touch sending repulsive shivers down her spine. This friendship would have to go slow..very slow..

****

Gabriella walks down the sidewalk along the street when her cell phone buzzes.

**What's up?**

**Xoxox Troy**

Gabriella giggles and types back.

_Aren't girls usually the ones who put 'Xoxoxo'??_

_Nothing much. I had a coffee and spilled it all over myself. I'm such a clutz.._

She sends the message and listens to her stilettos click along the pavement.

**I can put XoXo's if I want. You need to be more careful. I wouldn't want to lose you over a cup of coffee..(:**

**Have you talked to anyone today besides me??**

Gabriella stops walking and bites her lower lip. She shouldn't tell him about Landon, should she? Its too soon to tell him...right??

_No..No one besides you and Taylor.._

Tears blur her vision. Pain shot through her just lying to him.

**That sucks.:( Well, I better go....Love you**

Her breath hitches in her throat..

_Love you, too_

It begins to rain as she walks silently home. The rain pierces her skin..pierces her heart....

* * *

On the plane with Troy.

He felt something was wrong. He didn't know what, but deep in his gut something was wrong.

What was he to do, though? He couldn't just turn around..The funeral was tomorrow, and Gabriella would say something if it was bad..wouldn't she??

Of course he missed her, but he also couldn't help but feel this relief of being away from Albuquerque and everyone in it...

"Something wrong, Troy?" Tanya, the girl who has to sit beside Troy, asks.

"N-no." He stammers. Tanya was blonde with blue eyes and had a smoking hot body. Of course he was somewhat attracted to her, but she wasn't Gabriella..

"Girl trouble?" She smiles. He sighs and nods.

"Yeah.. Gabriella, the girl I'm in love with, is back home in Albuquerque..."

"Oh, I know what you mean. My fiance is home in California..." She shows Troy her left hand. Her finger shines with a diamond ring.

"Wow, its beautiful." He mutters.

"Thanks. Do you have a picture of her?" Tanya asks. Troy looks down at his cell and smiles brightly.

"Yeah, actually I took a picture of her on here when we were...on the road..." Troy hesitates when he almost says 'we were in a motel room'. He didn't want Tanya to have the wrong impression, but he had taken this outside of one of the motels when it was somewhat calm, when they were running from Landon.

He flips open his cell and pulls up and photo of a close up of her standing by a wooden pole, with trees behind her.(IN PROFILE) Her skin glows radiantly as she barely smiles. Troy can notice how her smile is fake. How she is hurt. No matter how beautiful she is in that picture, Troy will always remember the pain in her features.(SHE DOES LOOK SORTA UPSET IN THIS PHOTOBUT STILL GORGEOUS)

"She is absolutly beautiful..."Tanya exclaims. "If you don't mind my asking, is she spanish??"

Troy chuckles, flipping his cellphone closed. "She's many things. Filipina, Native American, excetra,exetra.."

"Wow, she's lucky. I wish I looked like her." She mumbles and looks out the window.

"I think everyone does, but you are most definitly beautiful in your own way."

_THe captain has turned on the fasten seatbelt sign. We will be landing in 30 minutes..._ The automatic voice roars. Troy fastens his belt and brings up the picture once more.

"I love you." He whispers. "I hope everything is okay..."


	15. rape,cutting,hospital

****

Hurry Up & Save Me

I'm sooo sorry that I haven't wrote in forever,literally, but school started like

andd I'm in high school this yearr..sooo yeahh...

Plzzz review, bcause I've been getting a lot of reviews for

Life With the Boltons 2...at least more than I get for this stroy...

Yeah, I know this is short, but I've been working on it forever lol. I wanted you to

feel what she's kind of going through.

IMPORTANT: I dont want you guys to think Gabriella is turning into a bad person,

Because she isn't. She's just really confused and messed up right now and in a deep depression.....

No ones POV

Gabriella sits on her bed in a black hoodie. The hood is securely around her head, hiding her beautiful waves. She rocks herself back and forth, all she feels is pain..physically and emotionally.

Her cell phone buzzes for the tenth time today, but she doesn't budge. She sits and stares at the wall, making out the patterns. Blue stripe, white stripe, and blue again...

She sniffles quietly and finally looks down at her shaking hands, and a loud sob escapes her throat. Four days since Troy's been gone...Two days since she was raped again...

"Gabriella?" Her mother lightly knocks on the door and opens it softly. "Mija, come downstairs and eat something, please. You're really scaring me. The past two days, all you've done is sit in that..hoodie. You haven't eaten either."

Gabriella doesn't answer. She sits still, not even looking up to see her mother's face.

Her mother sighs. "Anyway, Troy's on the phone..Do you want to talk?"

Gabriella shakes her head once, her lips pressed in a tight, straight line.

Her mother rolls her eyes and closes the door.

"I hate him." Gabriella whispers, looking over at a photo of her and Troy together. "He wasn't here to protect me..." She curls up into the fetal position and painfully falls asleep.

****

**********

"Hey, Gabby." Taylor smiles, but it quickly fades when she sees how pale and tiny Gabriella is.

Gabriella looks small hiding in her hoodie, but the truth is, she really is that small. She hasn't ate anything since Monday and she has lost about seven pounds, bringing her down to one hundred and ten.

"Oh my.."Taylor murmers. "Gabriella, are you ill?" She places a dark hand onto Gabriella forhead.

"Don't touch me, bitch!" Gabriella hisses, and runs down the crowded hallway with tears streaming down her face.

She locks the bathroom door and slides down it onto the cold, tile floor. She wraps her arms around her legs and digs her face into the sleeve of her hoodie, sobbing hysterically.

"Don't touch me..don't touch me.." She whimpers over and over again. One image pierces her thoughts. Troy. "You weren't there for me..you weren't there to help me.." She stares blankly at the white wall, slipping into unconciousness.

__

Gabriella giggles nonstop as Troy chases her in circles around the huge pool in her back yard.

"I'm gonna get you!" He laughs right behind her.

"Yeah right!" She shrieks as two arms wrap around her petite waist and sling her into the pool with him. The daywarm water surrounds her as she snuggles closer to the person holding her.. She wanted to be here with him forever...

Underwater; it was so peaceful and relaxing... If only she could whisper that she loved him... Gabriella opens her eyes as they surface to the top..

Troy gasps for breath and kisses her neck softly.

"Caught you.." He pants..

She smirks over her shoulder. "Yeah, you did..."

"Ah.." Gabriella breathes as she sits up quickly, coming out of her dream. Just a dream.

Where is she? She glances around at the unfamiliar room.. White walls, white ceiling, a beeping heart monitor, IVs..Hospital...She is in the hospital!

Gabriella stops breathing as she hears two voices outside her hospital door.

"Some girl found her passed out on the bathroom floor at East High..From the looks of it, most likely from not eating and drinking.." A rough woman's voice echos.

"You say she has scratches all over stomach and thighs?" A male voice asks.

"Yes, over the abdominal area, thighs, and....pubic area.." The woman hesitates and sighs. "I'd say she was raped, but we can't know unless she accepts to have a rape test. She also has a scar that's about one or two months old on her stomach. It looks either self-inflicted or forced.." Gabriella's tears fall as she hears everything she knows over again..

"Please.." Her voice shakes loudly. "P-please..."

Suddenly a bright light seeps into the room as the nurse and doctor open her door.

"Oh my! She's awake.." The nurse whispers and hurries over to a crying Gabriella. "Now, calm down, dear.." She easily pushes Gabriella back onto the bed. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"I need him.." She cries quietly now. "He's not here..."

"Who??" The doctor questions, standing behind the nurse. "Who do you need?"

"T-Troy.." She cooes. "Please call him and tell him I'm here..." She smiles softly, picturing his smile, eyes, and touch. "789-0990" She drifts off from the exhaustion.

****

"Brie.." She hears a murmer through the blackness. "Wake up.."

Her eyes flutter for a second, letting the light seep into her pupils. She squints through the light, trying to focus on the figure standing over her bed.

"Gabriella?"

"Troy? When did you get here?" She responds.. Finally his face comes into plain view. His blue eyes pleading..

"Oh man.." He sighs and wraps his arms gently around her shoulders. Automatically she flinches away. "Yesterday.."

"Don't touch me.." The words seep from her lips before she can control them. He jumps back, his face showing his shock.

"What?" He gasps. "I don't understand." He shakes his head, trying to understand. "What happened to you? Why are you in here?"

She looks straight ahead, facing away from him. "You weren't here to help me...to protect me...I got hurt again, and because you 'needed time.' Well, Troy, was it worth it?" Her voice is bitter and full of hurt.

"Gabriella.." His voice trails off.

"Maybe," She paused. "Maybe, I wasn't meant to be happy...Maybe I belong where Sharpay is...Why else would God let me keep getting hurt...getting raped." She shrugs and one, small tear trickles down her red cheek.

"Don't you ever think or say anything like that again.." He shouts, grabbing her hand and doesn't let go when she tries to pull away. "Do you fucking hear me? You don't deserve any of that.."

She bites her bottom lip softly, making Troy want to kiss her.. "I thought I wanted you here. To see you and touch you, but, truthfully, I can't stand it.." She pulls her hand lightly away. "I'm sorry, Troy, but I think this time...He finally damaged me for good." Her bottom lip quivers as she rolls onto her side away from him, and curls into the fetal position.

He stares at her back for a long second and then walks out of her hospital room, a few tears escaping his eyes..

******

"I need to fucking know what happened!" Troy shouts into the doctor's face. The doctor sighs and steps backwards.

"Sir, lower your voice and I'll explain as much as I can.." Troy grits his teeth together, fighting the urge to hit the doctor right then and there. "We don't even know exactly what happened. From what we have seen and examined, as she slept, she has forced scratches covering the abdominal and upper thigh area. We haven't asked her to allow a rape test, but the evidence pretty much says all."

Troy's vision becomes blurred by the unfalling tear. He takes a deep breath and looks at the docror hard. "Okay, but what would that have to do with her being so skinny and..pale..For as long as I've known her, she has always had a naural tan...." His voice trails off, quivering.

"Yes, well, the weight loss and paleness is lack of food or nutrients, possibly from slipping into a depression from the..." The doctor looks down.. "Look, I have to go. I have other patients who also need my care. Take care and I'll see you both soon, I'm sure." He huffs and turns around.

Troy stands there looking at the wall for a moment, then he sighs and walks downstairs for a quick coffee.

***

"How is she?" Chad asks Troy as they sit in the hospital cafeteria.

"Fucked up." Troy chuckles without humor. "Dude, I've really messed up this time.." She places his face into his cupped hands and releases a huge breath.

"This isn't your fault man.." Chad murmurs..

"Dude, don't even say that. Everyone thinks that makes it all better, but it doesn't. She's lost everyone, Chad. She's been raped, beaten, and abandoned. She lost her only friend and then I leave her.."

"Troy, you were going to your grandma's funeral."

"Yeah, but I didn't have to stay as long as I was going to. She had no one. I know you and Taylor were there for her, but its not the same as Sharpay. They grew up together and were practicallly sisters...the worst part is..she trusted me...she believed in me and I just let her get hurt again.." A sob escapes his thick throat.

Chad takes a sip of his coffee, deep in thought. "I have an idea." Chad smirks.

Troy groans loudly. "Don't even. You're ideas are never the best ideas."

"Hey, don't judge.. What if Sharpay visited her? What if Gabriella could spill everything to her..If she can just trust someone enough to tell her secrets to, maybe she will feel better." Chad shrugged.

"You know," Troy begins. "That is one of the most stupid, yet sane thing you've ever said...There is only one problem..Sharpay's in a looney bin."

"She's allowed out with supervision, isn't she?" Chad asks.

Troy rolls his eyes dramatically. "I doubt it."

"We can always try." Chad wiggles his eyebrows and grins.

"Stop that!" Troy slaps him on the back of the head as he stands. "I just want her to get better and be happy." He whispers.

*****

"Come on, Gabriella." Taylor whines. "Honey, you know you can tell me anything.."

Gabriella shrugs away from Taylor's hand on her shoulder."Please d-don't touch me."

"Ugh.."Taylor groans. "Gabriella, we are worried sick about you! We love you so much!"

Taylor jumps up out of the plastic chair. "Fine, you know what, you're only hurting yourself." Taylor stomps out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Gabriella squeezes her eyes shut and tears pool out from under them. She bites down on her lip as hard as she can manage, containing the sob about to escape her throat.. She clenches her hands into fists and muffles a scream into her pillow.

"I can't do this anymore..I can't.." She murmurs to herself. She glances over at the table beside her bed. A small, silver object cathes her eye. A pointed-tip pen with a perfect and sharp point.

She sits up slowly and grabs the object. Her fingers shake as she squeezes it tightly inside them. This would help..She knew it would. Other girls had tried and said it was like a sudden high, a jolt that releases all the pain. Gabriella always thought they were crazy and idiotic, but now that she was in the same position she wasn't so sure if it was a bad one.

She slowly glides the tip of the pen along her inner arm. Its sharp and cold. She lifts it up diagonally to her arm and get ready to slice the thin layer of skin on her arm when the door opens.

"What the hell!" Troy yells and grabs her wrist. "Are you fucking crazy? Do you want to hurt yourself that bad that you're willing to get ink poisoning, too?" He grips her wrist so tightly that she can feel her arm going numb.

"Let go; you're hurting me." She whispers without emotion. He grabs the pen with his other hand and then releases her wrist harshly, throwing her arm back at her.

"I'm hurting you? Brie, you're only hurting yourself. You have to want to get better, to actually do it." He kneels down beside her bed, his expression and voice becoming softer." I don't know what you're going through, Brie, and I'm not going to say I do to make you feel better. I do know that you were hurt again, and I swear to you, this time, he will never touch you again."

"Troy, you can't promise something like that." She shakes her head, tears filling her already swollen eyes. She yearns to feel the metal pressed against her skin...

"Yes I can, and I am. I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him for you, Brie..I swear, by tomorrow his name will be on the obituary list..." He kisses her on the forehead quickly and strolls out of her room, with anger and determination.

All Gabriella can do is sit there and smirk....


	16. Heavy Hatred

**Srry I haven't written in awhile..been busy with school and boyfriend troubles..but anyway, in that time I've gotten a few other reviewers for this story and I thank you..so plzz review some more and Id be very happy..:)**

**Hurry Up and Save Me**

** No ones POV**

Heat. Pure heat courses through his veins, while pure hatred weighs heavy in his heart and it's all for his brother. Murder was clear in his mind; his one and only intention, but he knew the consequences of that. He would lose his life, freedom, and Gabriella and he wouldn't give Landon that kind of satisfaction.

No, Troy wouldn't kill him, but he would make him suffer. Oh yes, his bastard brother would suffer…

* * *

"How are you feeling, dear?" The middle-age nurse smiles down at Gabriella. She feels such pity for the beautiful Latina who lies before her; pale, bruised, weak, and damaged.

"As well as I can be," Gabriella murmurs. "Do you think I can get a glass of water?"

"Of course, honey. One second." She turns and leaves. Gabriella shifts her weight and tries to push herself up into a sitting position. A sudden, sharp pain shoots through her stomach and she moans, while the pain in between her thighs makes her gasp.

"Oh God," Hot tears form in her eyes and begin to trail down her face. "Please make it stop."She whimpers. The tug of the IV in her arm is irritating and she feels herself getting more and more helpless by the minute. Her matted curls fall around her face and she sighs.

"Here you go, Miss. Montez." The nurse hands her the cold water. She gladly gulps it down; her dry, course tongue suddenly becomes soothed by the liquid.

"Thank you so much." Gabriella smiles and relaxes. "You don't know how much better I feel by just drinking that."

"I can imagine," She sits down beside Gabriella and smiles. "Would you like to talk about it to someone?"

"Someone? As in a shrink? Thanks, but no thanks." Gabriella scoffs. "I don't need that kind of help."

"No, sweetie. I meant, would you like to talk to me about it?"

Gabriella looks down at her intertwined hands and sighs.

"You don't have to-," The nurse begins.

"No." Gabriella interrupts. "I don't mind, but it's not a happy ending story, because it's unfinished and I pretty much doubt there will be a happy ending when it does.." Her voice drifts off.

"My name is Julie." The nurse smiles. "Just so you know."

"Well, Julie, are you sure you want to know my story? Why I'm here and like this?" Gabriella's eyes glanced up at Julie's face.

"Only if you want to tell me." Julie confirms and places her small, wrinkled hand over Gabriella's bruised and slashed ones.

"Well, it all began with a Bolton.."

* * *

"Well, hello Chad…Troy.." Sharpay smiles as the two boys walk in with the guard.

"Sharpay, we need your help." Chad blurts out and Troy smacks him on the back of the head.

"Dude, you don't just say that right off." He hisses under his breath. Sharpay rolls her eyes dramatically and sighs.

"What is it?" She smirks. Sharpay, reported from her psychologist, is doing very well. Her mental medication has taken affect and helped her improve her behaviors, but she still has a long way to go to live a normal life outside of the institution.

"Gabriella's been hurt..raped. She's a mess, both physically and mentally and we think it would do her some good to talk to you and let everything out. Even though she doesn't want to admit it anymore, she really looked up to you as a big sister." Troy speaks firmly.

"Landon?" She asks.

"Landon." Chad confirms.

"Figures," She sighs. "But, seriously, how do you guys expect me to go and see her. I can't get out and she wouldn't talk to me on the phone even if you begged her and I'm assuming she's in a hospital so she can't just up and visit me.."

"We talked to a few people around here and we may be able to let you go see her under a few conditions." Troy sighs.

"Conditions? What are the conditions?" She yawns and glances down at her nails.

"I think the old Sharpay is back." Chad murmurs. Troy sighs and ignores him.

"That the guards have to be with you at all times. You follow their rules. You don't upset Gabriella in any way, shape, or form." He speaks through his teeth.

"Done. Anything to get out of this hell hole for just one second and to get to see Gabriella..anything is worth it." Sharpay laughs.

"Good." Troy mumbles and turns toward the guard. "Now let me the hell out; I still can't stand to be too close."

* * *

"And now I'm here, in this bed, with these tubes coming out of me and these scars all over my body." Gabriella finishes up her story to Julie. She went through the complete story from the time she thought she fell in love with Landon to the beatings and rapes to Troy and her running away and falling in love with him in the process to her best friend trying to kill her all the way till the present.

"Oh my," Julie stares at Gabriella."You poor, poor thing. Your mom doesn't even know?"

"I think I may have told her once, but it seems forever ago. She wouldn't care even if I did." She shrugs softly.

"I'm sure she cares." Julie pats Gabriella's hand. "Anyway, I better go. My shift is almost over." She stands and walks towards the door, then pauses. "I really hope you forgive that Troy guy. It sounds like he really cares about you." She whispers and then she disappears through the door.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiles and closes her eyes. "He does."

* * *

"Dude, wait up!" Chad yells as he follows Troy out into the parking lot. Troy turns suddenly.

"What?" He huffs.

"Nothin. Just wait up for a second, this isn't a track race." He chuckles and looks down when Troy doesn't join the laughter. "Look man, I know that this is hard and all, but if you just stop and take a deep breath every once in a while you might not have as much stress as you do."

"Dude, I don't think anything can get rid of the stress I have, except for Gabriella getting better and forgiving me, which she never will and I can't fucking blame her." He sighs and turns to walk towards the car.

"So tomorrow Sharpay will visit Gabriella?" Chad hollers, running up behind Troy.

"I guess." Troy shrugs and hops into the vehicle.

"Think it'll help?" Chad buckles his seatbelt and settles in.

"I don't know, but I don't see how Gabriella could get any worse…" Troy's chest contains an empty feeling of the thought of her being so broken.

"Me either." Chad whispers. "Have you spoke to Landon?"

Troy shakes his head.

"Are you going to?" Chad's eyes widen.

"Can you stop asking so many damn questions? If I see him I'll confront him, but for right now I'm not going to put anymore pressure on Gabriella. She needs to heal without worrying if he's out to kill her or if he's going to kill me."

Troy slams his foot on the gas pedal and backs out of the parking space, then speeds off down the road. Just the thought of his brother, the mention of his name creates the raging hatred that will forever weigh heavy in his heart.

* * *

Her breathing is steady and silent. He could tell that the nurses finally convinced her to get up and take a shower. The curls surrounding her face were soft, shiny, and light. Her face had more of her olive glow to it, now that it had been washed gently with soap.

Her lips part and a soft sigh escapes her lips. He watches as she sleeps soundly for once. Tomorrow Sharpay would come and he wonders if maybe it would interrupt the peacefulness that she has found.

"Troy," His voice escapes her lips and for a moment he thinks she's awake.

"Yes?" He leans toward her and lays his hand gently upon hers.

"Troy..mmm.."She mumbles and twitches, her eyebrows knitting together.

Troy chuckles and leans back in the chair. "Sleep talking.."

"Troy…I love you…I'm sorry.." And the words that escape her mouth make him freeze and leaves another, yet different, kind of pain in his heart.


End file.
